Pretty Little Liars
by GhostWhispererVampireDiaries
Summary: Doing Pretty Little Liars to suit how I want it. Idea's are appreciated. M for swearing and sexual references/situations. Spencer/Toby. Aria/Ezra. Hanna/Caleb. Emily/Maya. Melissa/Wren. I have multiple OC's kay. Not really canon.
1. Chapter 1

_prologue. _

Veronica Hastings sighed. For the first time since Melissa was 2, Veronica was angry with her eldest child. Melissa had claimed that she didn't want a younger sister to compete with, thus shouting out she hated her mother, resulting in being sent to bed for then night. She rubbed at her temples, then lifter her phone to start a three-way phone call.

"Ashley."Her older sister by a year, Ashley Marin answered first.

"Hang on Sis, we gotta wait for the other two."Veronica was referring to her twin sister and younger sister of two years.

"It's Ella."Her little sister exclaimed excitedly down the receiver.

"Hey Ellie, we're just waiting on Pam now."

She heard a click, then a chuckle. "The twinie, the better looking one, is here!"Pamela, her twin sister giggled.

Veronica could already feel her anger evaporating, changing too something closer to despair then upset. "I don't know what to do, girls. Melissa doesn't want Spencer, and told me she hates me. You know how Peter is. Competitive and likes to be the center of attention. As long as its positive attention, and Melissa has inherited that from Peter."She cried down the cellphone to her sisters.

"I know how that feels, baby sis."Ashley said, "Lola is the same, only she's refusing to talk to me. Told me the other day she already hated Hanna. Broke my heart."Ashley mumbled, her pregnancy hormones now playing up.

"You guys think thats bad?Wayne accidentally, air quotations around accidental, told me he didn't want Emily!"Pamela explained, "but he apologized, and now won't shut up about her. As if trying to prove a point." The three girls with family problems sighed. Ella, still quiet.

Ella eventually spoke, cutting of her older sisters speech, and ramblings. "Guys, well Ash, and V, drop you're kiddies off at mine, tomorrow, and Byron can watch them, whilst we go shopping for our daughters and nieces!"She grinned, knowing her sisters would jump at the chance to go shopping for their daughters and nieces.

Aria, Ella's daughter was due on July 10th, Hanna, Ashley's baby was due on 11th July, then Spencer, Veronica's daughter was due the day after Hanna, and Emily, Pam's baby due the day after Spence. It was, of course, strange. But it worked, because their babies would grow up to be best friends.

"Yes!"Ella's three older sisters exclaimed in unison. They giggled, before making plans too meet at the Montgomery house for noon tomorrow.

"The girls will get along eventually."Pam said to Ashley and Veronica. "They ARE sisters after all. Maybe they'll get over it when they see you're gorgeous girls after they are born!"She smiled encouragingly.

"I hope so."Ashley and Veronica muttered. "Bye."The four sisters said, before hanging up, all excited about the next day.

_C1. _

Spencer Aria Hastings giggled. She was sitting on her bedroom floor, watching as her three best friends, her three cousins, the three girls who were more like sisters than anything else to her, play fight and screaming fake insults at one another. "OK, Ria, Emmy, and Han."Spencer shouted out through her hysterical laughter, wiping at her eyes. "I think thats enough."She laughed, motioning for the three girls to help her up.

She was always the more sensible of the four. The more intelligent and level headed one. They didn't mind that they had a calm and collected one, because she was fun to be with, their best friend, and kept them, well usually, out of trouble.

"C'mon Spence. Get you're self up, lets go ask Aunt V for dinner or something."Aria Emily Montgomery laughed. She yanked Emily Hanna Fields and Hanna Spencer Marin from the bed, and they waited by Spencer's bedroom door, waiting patiently as Spencer fixed her bed and placed her book, too kill a mockingbird back in its original place before they traveled down the Hastings stairway.

"Mom,"Spencer yelled from the living room as they walked through it to the kitchen, in sync with the other girls, except they yelled out "Auntie V,".

Veronica Hastings sighed, she slammed her notebook down on the counter. "What?"She grumbled, the hard days of work catching up to her.

"Dinner?"Spencer asked meekly. She was used too seeing her mom like this, but her best friends were not. The three were only here for the night because her aunts Ella, Ashley and Pam were busy for the night. Her mom and dad didn't have as strong relationship with her. The only one from her family she had a bond with was her older sister of 4 years, Melissa Liliana Hastings. Sure, the competed over almost everything, but they were both there at the end of the day for a hug, to watch a movie, or to cry. They could always count on each other.

Spencer would be the first to admit she was jealous. Jealous of the relationship her parents had with Melissa, but she wasn't one to complain, or show of her feelings. She stored it for the future. Being 10, and feeling like you had no parents, it should be hard. But thats how life has been for Spencer Hastings since she was 6. She was used to it now.

"I'm dropping you four off at Mrs DiLaurentis' house. You know, the ones who just moved in next door, with their kids, Alison and Jason?"Veronica said, rubbing her temples, and trying hard not to glower at the four younger children, realizing it wasn't their fault that she couldn't work now. She was a workaholic, as was her husband, Peter. They both worked very demanding jobs, being Lawyers. They were barley home, which is why Melissa basically lived at the Marin's, with her best friend and cousin, Lola Elizabeth Marin. Hanna's older sister.

Spencer chose to spend most of her days at the Montgomery house, which is why Emily and Hanna spent most of their time there too. There was no separating these four best friends.

"OK,"The four girls mumbled, looking to the floor.

Veronica this time glared at the girls. "Well, go get you're stuff then."She huffed, turning around to finish the work she was doing, and sending a text too her sisters, informing them were their daughters would be and why.

"We are ready, Momma."Spencer smiled angelically at her mother. Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer linked hands, worried about what would happen for the night.

Veronica smiled lightly at her three nieces and daughter. Sure, they didn't get along, and they didn't spend time together, but she did love her daughter. "Lets go then girls. I've already spoken to you're mothers, girls. There OK with you staying at the DiLaurentis' house. I've also spoken to Mrs DiLaurentis. Alison is looking forward to meeting you four."

Spencer just shuffled her feet on the DiLaurentis porch as her mom knocked on the door. She didn't want to be here. She didn't do well with strangers. Her mom knew that, so why she was bringing her, and the equally shy girls here, was a mystery in her mind.

"Hello, Hello!"A stern looking woman greeted Veronica, not even smiling at the uncomfortable girls.

Veronica's smile faltered, leaving the girls here, was that such a good idea? "Hello,"The four girls replied, looking at each other uneasily.

"Are you sure you're okay with having them for the night?"Veronica asked, double checking. Once Mrs DiLaurentis nodded, she looked down at her four companions.

"OK, I'll see you four in the morning. I love you."Veronica smiled, kissing her daughters and nieces, then leaving them in the care of Jessica DiLaurentis and Paul DiLaurentis.

As soon as Veronica was gone, Jessica glared at the girls. "Alison is up in her room. I don't want to hear a sound from any of you."

"But what about dinner?"Emily asked.

"There is none."Jessica snapped at the youngest of the four. Spencer growled.

"Don't shout at her."She growled out, taking Emily's hand and marching past the elder woman and up the foreign staircase, trying to find a strangers bedroom.

Alison DiLaurentis stepped out of her bedroom, her goal was to complain to her mom about how long the four girls were taking. Instead, she bumped straight into Aria.

"Whoa!"Aria cried, falling backwards into the arms of her three best friends.

"You OK, RiRi?"Hanna asked. Before Aria got the chance to answer and say she was fine, Alison cut in.

"Sorry. C'mon."she moaned, dragging Aria and Emily by the hands to her bedroom. Spencer and Hanna looked at each other, grumbling.

"I'm Alison, but you can call me Ali."Alison smiled once she'd shut her bedroom door and her and the others sat around her bedroom. Spencer and Aria were sat on her love seat, Emily and Hanna sat on the floor in front of them.

"I'm Spencer, this is Hanna, Aria, and Emily."Spencer said, pointing too herself and her friends.

"Oh come on, don't you have nicknames?"Alison sighed, raising a dainty eyebrow.

"Obviously, but they are for us to use only."Hanna snapped. Alison's ice blue eyes locked with Hanna's.

"Fine. I'll make up my own for you then." She looked at them. "You can be Pence. You're Emmie, you can be Tiny Ria., and Hanna. Hanna, you can be Hefty Hanna."

"Excuse me?"The four girls shouted in unison. "Hefty Hanna, Tiny Ria?"the screamed. "NO!"

"OK, OK. Calm it. Fucking hell."Alison sighed, she leaned against her pillows, rolling her eyes. Spencer raised a perfect eyebrow.

"you must be 10, and you just cussed?"She said, outraged.

"So?"

For the rest of the night, the four best friends and their new acquaintance spent the night lounging around her room, not talking, apart from the odd question too get to know each other.

**Hiya, PLL fandom. I'm not sure about this yet, I know what I want to write, I just can't get it out. This is only a rough copy of chapter one, so I'm editing it now. Please, enjoy it, I can take constructive criticism, just not spitefulness. **


	2. Chapter 2

**C2. ****Time skip 4 years. **

"Hanna!"Aria screamed. She kept screaming. She grabbed her iPhone from her pocket, and hit the two-way phone call button.

She was pacing backwards and forwards in front of the ditch, waiting impatiently for her best friends to answer.

"Hello?"Emily and Spencer spoke in unison.

Aria's body deflated in relief. "Thank god you answered! Hanna was pushed in a ditch behind the DiLaurentis house."

"What?"Emily shouted in sync with Spencer, except she had said, "Who pushed her?"

Aria could hear the rustling of coats in the background. "Alison's brother Jason. He claimed it was accidental, but walked off anyways!"

"Ugh!"Spencer exclaimed in disgust. "Where's Ali?"

Aria rolled her eyes before replying. "Shopping, of course." Spencer and Emily scoffed.

"Of course."The spoke in unison, sighing. "I'm almost there."Emily huffed, her feet hitting the pavement as she ran.

"Where are you, Aria?"Spencer shouted, ending the phone call as she stepped onto the DiLaurentis property.

Aria cupped her mouth with her hands, "Here."she shouted.

Emily and Spencer stopped short of the ditch, and held onto their friend, "Hanna!"the three best friends shouted helplessly.

Spencer took a step forward, and screamed. "Spencer!"Emily and Aria yelled, their hands fumbling to reach Spencer, but missing her jacket by an inch as she plunged down the ditch towards Hanna.

"I'm OK!"she shouted, hitting the side of the ditch to avoid hitting Hanna. "Call 911, or get help!"She screeched, seeing the blood seeping from Hanna's foot and forehead.

Spencer ripped of her black button down shirt, and held it to the gash on Hanna's forehead. She listened as Aria screamed for help, and Emily called for an ambulance. She gently placed Hanna's head in her lap, and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, crying.

"Are you girls okay?"She heard a deep, soothing voice call. Spencer's tears, for some reason, stopped. She listened as multiple footsteps got closer.

Aria smiled hopefully at the seemingly buff boys. "My two friends are trapped down that ditch."The light brown haired, blue eyed, buffer of the three guys looked concerned.

"Are they hurt?"He asked. Spencer sighed in relief. She looked down at Hanna, trying to figure out why she was so happy a stranger was here.

Aria looked down the ditch as the three walked closer. "Yeah,"the concerned one looked at his friends, then rushed towards the ditch.

"You guys wait up here, with you're arms ready to pull them up."He said, wasting no time on jumping down the whole, careful not to hurt the two injured girls.

He smiled softly at Spencer, and her heart fluttered. _What? _She asked herself confused. she then smiled back, and watched the way he seemed to fluster. "I'm Toby Cavanaugh. I'm new too Rosewood, first day actually."Spencer and the stranger now named Toby, laughed together.

"I'm Spencer Hastings. Yeah, nothings normal in this town."She giggled. "My two friends up there are Aria Montgomery, the one who told you we were down here, my eldest cousin by 2 days, and Emily Fields, the one on the phone, my youngest cousin of a day. This is Hanna Marin, my older cousin of a day. Our moms are sisters."She added, once she saw the perplexed look on Toby's face.

His mouth made a silent O. "My two friends up there are called Caleb Rivers, and Ezra Fitz. They are my moms step-sisters kids. They have different dads. They moved here with me, my dad, and step-mom and sister and step-sister. We live at 204 Amalia Road."He smiled soothingly at Spencer.

"I live at 203! Aria at 205, Hanna at 202, and Emily at 201. The DiLaurentis' live here. Careful cause they are a mean piece of work."Spencer informed him rolling his eyes.

He chuckled, "OK, thanks for that information, Spencer. Right, I'm going to help Hanna, then you."Spencer nodded, and removed her arms from around Hanna, still keeping her shirt against her head.

Toby lifted Hanna effortlessly into his arms, and passed her up. "Put this shirt back over her wound once she's up there, Caleb, Ezra. Take her to the front of the property, Emily has already called the ambulance."He called up to his friends, placing Hanna in Caleb's outstretched arms.

"Is she going to be okay?"Spencer asked timidly. Toby looked at her, and smiled.

He reached over, on instinct, and tucked a strand of Spencer's brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah. You both will."Spencer nodded, and pushed herself up.

"Ow."She cried, falling back to the floor, holding her wrist. Toby's head whipped to face her, and gasped when he saw the purple wrist.

He grimaced. "Ouch, that looks sore. Come on then, sweetie."He smiled gently, and lifted her as though she was a child into his arms, and passed her to Ezra as he climbed up from the ditch.

"Hanna's in the ambulance, guys. They left because Hanna was getting hypothermia, Spencer, we will have to take you guys to the hospital."Caleb informed the group.

Spencer and Toby were preoccupied, Toby was pulling his Blue shirt over Spencer's exposed chest and stomach, not wanting anyone too see her like that.

"Ow."Spencer mumbled, the tears slipping down her cheeks as her bad wrist caught on the t-shirt.

Toby quickly got the shirt on, and pulled her into his arms. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Spencer."He mumbled into her hair, then stepped away from her when he saw Aria and Emily's desperate looks.

As soon as he had moved back, the girls had Spencer wrapped up in their arms as they walked towards Toby's car. "I'm sorry, I didn't call you for help just for you too jump in!"Aria giggled jokingly.

"Sorry."Spencer replied sarcastically before laughing with two of her best friends.

"So, Aria, Emily. Spencer here, told me we are all neighbors."Toby smiled at the three of them.

Aria and Ezra's eyes connected, and Aria looked away, blushing. "That's good. Thank you again, Toby, Caleb. Ezra. For helping."

"You can call us Em, Ria, Spence, and you can call Hanna Han if you guys want." Emily smiled at the three guys as they each opened a car door for the ladies.

Spencer and Aria smiled at Ezra and Toby as the held the doors open for them. "Thank you."all three girls smiled in unison.

"Whoa."Spencer mumbled as she studied the interior of the car. " A Volvo XC60!"She cried. "The car I wanted."She smiled at Toby, then started to fiddle with the car's buttons.

Before Toby started the car up, everyone stared at Spencer in amusement. "Wait! Don't touch that..!"

"oops?.."Spencer said sheepishly, looking at Toby through her eyelashes as the car started beeping and screeching. Toby started fiddling with more buttons.

"Ugh, god."Aria muttered as the car finally stopped making noises. "Lets go."She smiled.

**Forgot too put a disclaimer in chapter one, so here it is; I don't own pretty little liars, only the plot and my own characters. -This disclaimer goes for the entire story. **

**In the next chapter, its the night of Alison's disappearance and flashbacks to when Toby and Spencer, Aria and Ezra and Hanna and Caleb started dating, and flashbacks to the ' Jenna thing. ' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Massive thank you, too Britneymartina, and Luuw5683 for your reviews. Also, Luuw5683, I appreciate you're request, please, if you have anymore please let me know! **

**3 chapters within two days! I'm awesome, right, guys?:) **

**Guys, before anyone asks, Toby does not join the A team, nor does he and Spencer break up. Okay?:) **

**C3. **

Spencer sighed. She was sitting on her bed, supposed to be studying for her upcoming AP maths exam, instead she was holding a photo of her and her best friends.

On the far left of the photo, Hanna was standing there with Caleb behind her, his arms around her waist. Then Emily, and her girlfriend Maya St. Germain, a new girl that moved into Rosewood about 7 months ago. Then Aria, and her boyfriend Ezra, he was gazing at her lovingly. Then, there she was. Spencer, with her boyfriend and best friend, Toby. He was smiling gently at her, holding her as close to his chest as humanly possible. They were all so happy, until it happened.

_Flashback; _

_"Ooh, what about this one?"Hanna giggled, passing over a black dress to Alison. Ever since the four girls had met Ali at 10, they had become close. But, they didn't call her a best friend. _

_Alison smiled at Hanna, then looked in the mirror. "What do you think, Em? Don't I look hot?"Trying to put Emily on the spot. _

_"I think the dress is hot."Emily smiled. Spencer smirked at her, realizing she hadn't actually said Alison was hot. Alison smiled in thanks, misunderstanding. _

_"Ugh! I see you!"Alison screamed, hoping that the girls would ask what was wrong so she could throw Toby in the deep end. She really hated Toby. _

_Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily looked at each other confused. "What?"The four asked in unison. _

_"It's that perv Toby Cavanaugh! He's spying on us."Alison claimed, making sure she was facing the window so the girls wouldn't catch her bluff. _

_Spencer looked at Alison's back in disgust. "Excuse me?"she demanded. "I know you hate Toby, and he hates you, but he LOVES me and the girls, so he would never do that." _

_"Whatever."Alison replied stalking of. The girls sat in silence for a few minutes. _

_Spencer's head shot up. "Oh my god!"She cried, the girls realized what she was thinking. "Go! Move, we've got to get to the Cavanaugh garage, Toby's in there making a rocking chair for me!"Spencer yelled. _

_The girls ran as fast as there legs could carry them. It was raining, and they hadn't bothered to put on their shoes or coats, just taking their phones trying to get a hold of Toby. _

_As soon as the girls turned the corner from Alison's to their row of houses, they spotted Alison walking away from the flaming Cavanaugh garage smirking. _

_"No."Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna cried in unison. "Toby!"Spencer yelled. _

_Toby grabbed Jenna Marshall, his new step-sister, and yanked her over his shoulder. He ran from the burning building, and placed the injured girl on the pavement, coughing. "God."Toby cried as he looked at Jenna's bleeding eyes. _

_"Cavanaugh."He heard someone approaching him. "You will take the fall for this." _

_Toby looked at her as if she was crazy. "Uh, No, Alison. No I won't. It's your fault."Toby sneered at the blonde bitch. _

_"Oh really, would you like Spencer to find out that you, freak Toby, is the victim to Jenna's sexual abuse?"She questioned, smirking evilly. _

_Toby laughed a bitter laugh. "Spencer already knows, Alison." _

_"Than I'll tell the cops that Spencer set fire to the garage, trying to kill Jenna."Alison supplied, looking at her nails with interest. _

_"No."Toby growled getting up from the floor and taking a step closer to her. "I'll take the blame, but, I will never forgive you for this." _

_Alison grinned, not realizing Spencer and the rest of the girls were behind her. "I will never forgive you, Alison."Spencer cried, falling into Toby's arms. Alison huffed and walked away. _

_"Mr. Cavanaugh?"A police officer asked, walking up to where Toby and Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna were all cuddled together, watching as they piled Jenna into the ambulance. _

_Toby looked up from Spencer's hair. He knew what was coming. "Yes?"He answered, letting go of his best friends and girlfriend. _

_"You're under arrest for destruction of property, for endangering lives of others, and for the injuries of Jenna Marianne Marshall."_

_"No."The girls cried in unison, trying to reach out to Toby as the cop dragged him away. "Toby, I love you."Spencer cried, the tears flowing relentlessly down her cheeks. _

_"I love you too, baby."Toby replied, then got into the car. The girls watched as Toby was driven away. _

_End of Flashback. _

That was a year ago now. Toby had been sent too reform school because of Alison. Spencer and the girls hadn't treated her the same, but they didn't completely shut her out as she had little to none friends.

Every single weekend, Spencer was left home alone. Her parents were either in Philly, or in New York for business. Melissa stayed at the Marin household, with Lola, or they stayed at the Hastings. So, Spencer had Aria, Emily and Hanna stay round every weekend. Alison sometimes stayed to, but only when the girls wanted her there, which was barely ever.

Spencer and the girls got up at 5am every weekend, just to travel to Maine and see Toby in reform school. They all went. That included Ezra and Caleb. They left so early because they didn't want Alison to notice they were gone. She would surely just cause a lot more damage than she already had.

On school days, the girls used Ezra's new apartments as an alibi to travel to Maine again to see Toby. They told Ali that Ezra wanted help decorating, so they agreed to help. With Ezra being only 17, and his guardians until his 18th were the Cavanaugh's, he still had to be checked up on regularly. But they managed to get to Maine straight from school, and be back by 7pm.

Today was a Saturday. Toby was coming home. "Aria, Ezra!"Spencer greeted warmly. It was just past 3am, and Spencer had been up all night, and was now waiting for everyone to show up.

"Ugh."Aria groaned, her head leaning on Ezra's chest as he practically carried her into the living room. "How are you so...I don't know, so awake?"Aria exclaimed exasperated, her dainty little eyebrow raising at her best friend.

"Toby's coming home."Spencer beamed, bouncing in her place. She blushed as two of her 6 best friends looked at her in amusement. She stared down at the carpet and started thinking about Toby. About when he'd asked her out, 6 days after they'd moved to Rosewood. She was falling for him, so of course she'd said yes.

She jumped a foot in the air when a loud knock sounded throughout the room. "Hanna, Caleb. Emily."Spencer smiled, hugging each of her best friends and pulling them to the living room were everyone was sitting waiting for instructions. "OK. Ezra, Caleb and Em. You three are going to stay here and decorate and make food for the six of us, get some movies. Sort the fire place out. You know, that sort of stuff."Spencer instructed.

"Me, Hanna and Aria are going to pick Toby up, He gets released in 1 hour, so we need to leave. I'll call you when we get there, bye."Spencer smiled, then dragged Aria and Hanna out the door and too hers and Toby's car. The Volvo. Toby had given her the keys when she visited him in the police station before he was sent to reform school. He needed someone to take the car, so gave it to Spencer.

About a half-hour into the drive, Aria got a text. "Ezra said Toby's out already. He just called from the phone at the school, and asked were you was."

"Shit."Spencer mumbled, breaking the speed limits to reach Toby.

Finally, Spencer screeched the car to a stop. Hanna and Aria got out the car, shaking and mumbling about a crazy woman. "Whoa, what happened to you two?"A deep calming voice from behind the girls chuckled.

"A Spencer who's been dying to see you, hyped up on coffee. That's what happened."Aria growled, then grinned and hugged Toby.

Toby chuckled and rubbed Aria's back, then hugged Hanna. "Did she break the speed limit?"He questioned, the girls nodded vigorously.

Toby released Hanna, and turned to look at his silent girlfriend. "Hi baby."He smiled lovingly at her.

"Ah!"Spencer squealed, jumping into her boyfriends arms. "You're coming home."

Spencer and Toby sat in the front seats, holding hands. Toby was driving home.

"Toby!"The three that Spencer had left at home smiled, hugging Toby, welcoming him home. After about an hour of watching movies and eating food, everyone but Toby and Spencer was asleep. After all, it was only 5:30am.

"I love you, Spencer."Toby whispered in her ear as the cuddled up together. "Thank you. For believing me, I mean, about the garage."

Spencer turned her head, and kissed him passionately. Their tongues swirled and battled with one another. "I love you too, baby. And I know it was Ali."

Toby nodded. They'd already spoken about the incident, how it had left Jenna blind and Toby a bad reputation. "Toby!"Spencer and Toby heard someone squeal. The looked up towards the kitchen and saw Melissa there smiling.

"Hey Melly."Toby greeted the young woman, standing up to hug her. Melissa smiled at her sister over Toby's shoulder.

"Hey little one."Melissa smiled, walking from Toby's arms and into Spencer's.

Spencer smiled, and hugged her sister tighter before releasing her. "Ali's supposed to stay over tonight with me and the girls and the three boys. Do you and Lola want to come?"

"Yeah sure, I'll text Lola in a bit."Melissa smiled then headed upstairs. "Ian's coming round, by the way."Spencer groaned. "I know the feeling."

Melissa had only married Ian Thomas because their father had forced her too. To be honest, Ian scared the girls. He'd hit Spencer during the year Toby was away. He'd knocked her out. He was the reason Melissa lost her baby.

"I know,"Spencer whispered. She huddled into Toby again as they sat down, waiting for the others too wake up.

**More bonding between everyone, well everyone but Ali. Alison goes missing, everyone's first -A message. **


	4. Chapter 4

**C4. **

"What time is Ali coming round?"Aria asked, lifting her head up from the pillows and blankets Toby had thrown her way.

Spencer turned around, took one look at Aria, and laughed. "Don't know. She said around 10."she managed to get out once she stopped laughing.

Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna were putting the finishing touches for tonights sleepover in the barn, whilst Toby, Ezra and Caleb were out at the store buying food and alcohol. Of course nobody but Alison wanted to drink, and because she was also a guest, Spencer had to make sure she got it.

"Ian's back!"Aria yelped. The girls, including Melissa and Lola were terrified of Ian. Heck, even Veronica was.

Spencer and the girls quickly scrambled to their feet and ran across the lawn and into the main house, up the stairs and into Melissa's room. "Ian's here."Spencer informed her. Melissa could sense the growing fear in Spencer as always.

"Spencer Aria Hastings!"Ian bellowed. Spencer cowered backwards into Melissa's arms. What had she done this time?

Melissa took one look at her shaking sister than started too sooth her, the others helping by stroking her hair. "Spencer!"He screamed outraged.

"What?"She yelled back, wiping at her tears. She didn't like crying. Her mom and dad basically forbade it, it was a sign of weakness and for a Hastings it wasn't acceptable.

Ian's footsteps could be heard as he ran up the stairs. "What the fuck is this?"He cried as he held up his notebook.

"What?"Spencer whispered as she looked at the written note. _You stand no chance with Melissa. Just ask Spencer. -A _

"-A? who is A?"Spencer and her friends asked in unison.

Ian threw the book across the room and then grabbed Spencer by her arms and shoved her against the wall. "I don't give a fuck who -A is!"He screamed, his face red.

"Get off her!"all the girls stared screaming.

Ian smirked at Spencer, then lifted his hand to hit her. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."a deadly voice spoke, sending shivers through Ian's body.

Toby's hand caught Ian's hand as he raised it back. "It'll be you're biggest mistake."Toby growled.

Ian shoved Toby off him, snarled at Spencer, and stalked off. "Are you okay, baby?"Toby asked Spencer, taking her face in his hands.

"I'm OK. Thanks, Tobes." Spencer smiled at him. Toby used the pad of his thumbs to brush a few tears that had fallen.

Melissa stared around the room as Ezra and Caleb comforted Aria, Hanna and Emily. She stood and pulled Spencer away from Toby's arms to bring her into her own. "I'm so sorry. We've got to tell mom and dad. This is the second time he has physically hurt you!"Melissa cried as she hugged Spencer closer.

"NO!"Spencer cried. "We can't tell mom, or dad. They'll think were lying. They know we hate Ian."Spencer said. Melissa nodded, wishing she could do something to help Spencer.

"Knock Knock!"They heard Alison shout from down the stairs. Everyone looked at each other and sighed. No getting out of it now.

About 4 hours later, Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna, Toby, Caleb, Ezra, Lola, Melissa and Alison were all siting on multiple chairs and sofas in the barn. They were playing a drinking game.

"C'mon then Aria, drink up."Alison told her, grinning. Aria started gulping down the drinks.

Spencer and Toby looked at each other and laughed. "Careful little one, or you'll tell us all you're secrets!"Spencer giggled.

"OK calling me little one is not right! I'm older than you!"Aria said, frowning at Spencer playfully.

Spencer chuckled, taking the cup Aria had handed to her. "Yeah, by two days."She spoke, the guzzled the last few bits of Jack Daniels down.

Eventually, everyone had fallen asleep, some on the floor, some curled up on the couches. Even Emily had fallen asleep in the arm chair.

Spencer jolted awake. She heard a scream. "Ali?"She whispered, looking around the darkened room fearfully. "Alison!"She cried quietly.

She stood up, making sure not to wake Toby, then dashed of out the barn. "Alison!"she screamed, looking around the garden. "Ali?"She stood in the middle of the grass, her head whipping from side to side as she called for Alison.

About 10 minutes later, Spencer ran back to the barn. "Get up!"She screamed. Everyone jumped awake, and noticed Spencer was crying and panicked.

"What's wrong, baby?"Toby asked her gruffly, his voice raspy just after waking up.

Spencer couldn't help but relish in the warm feeling his voice had on her, it calmed her deeply. "Ali's missing."

"What do you mean, Ali's missing?"Everyone but Toby and Ezra asked.

Spencer looked around the room fearfully. "I think I heard her scream."She said, taking in the shocked and horrified faces of her friends and family.

Spencer leaned into Toby's body. The flashing lights should be blinding her, but she seemed to be staring into nothing. The police and an ambulance was crowded around Amalia road, getting statements of everyone from the barn, Jessica DiLaurentis and Jason DiLaurentis.

"Everyone that was in the barn tonight has to come down to the station for questioning."A stern looking cop shouted, getting the attention of all the girls and the three boys from the barn.

Spencer tilted her head to look up at Toby. "Do you think they'll find her?"she couldn't help but ask.

"I really don't know, honey."Toby sighed, kissing her forehead lovingly as he lead them and the rest of the gang to his new 9 seater van.

After the questioning, most of the girls had expressionless faces. "I'm sorry, everyone. This is not how I'd planned our night."Spencer apologized.

"It's OK Spence."Everyone said. Melissa had told everyone that she and Lola were going to go back to the Marin house, so Spencer and the girls and guys would have the Hastings house too themselves. Of course Veronica and Peter would be there, but they would allow them all to stay.

After everyone had gotten upstairs to Spencer's room, they had all fanned out around the room. Ezra and Aria on the red leather chair, Emily curled up in the rocking chair Toby had made Spencer, Hanna and Caleb cuddled up on the love seat, and Spencer and Toby got her bed.

Everyone had fallen asleep within minutes, hoping to wake up and this would all be a big nightmare.

Spencer was finally starting to drop off when everyone's phone beeped. Spencer waited till everyone woke up to check their phones, most groaning.

Everyone was now sitting on Spencer's bed, they looked at each other, then lifted their phones to their faces.

_Too late, Spence. I thought you were always punctual? Don't worry bitches, I'm still here. -A _Everyone read out together.

"A wrote on Ian's notebook to get me in trouble. Do you think its Ali?"Spencer asked, everyone shrugged, sharing uneasy glances.

At 10am, Veronica Hastings walked into her youngest daughter bedroom, and smiled as all 7 teenagers were sleeping in different positions on Spencer's bed, their limbs tangled together. "Now how do I tell them that Ali's still missing?"Veronica asked herself as she backed out of Spencer's bedroom shaking her head.

**Oh my! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! This isn't my best chapter, its rushed, but I just wanted the barn scene too be over. And for you guys too see that Ian isn't a nice person! haha, hope you enjoy this chapter. I've updated every day so far, but the next chapter won't be updated until Friday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**C5. **

**_A year later._**

"Spencer, it's time to go!"Aria shouted up the stairs to her bedroom were Spencer was currently sitting, attempting to find her school bag.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily had spent the last week of summer at the Montgomery house. Throughout the summer they'd taken turns. The first week was at Spencer's, until Alison went missing. Then Toby and Caleb's home, then Ezra's new apartment, Emily's home, Hanna's house, and lastly Aria's. Toby, Ezra and Caleb had gone home last night, they'd left the girls for the first school night of the year.

Spencer grinned in triumph as she spotted her school bag under her make-do camp bed. "Coming!"She yelled, closing Aria's bedroom door, rushing down the stairs.

"You take longer than me to get ready!"Hanna exclaimed, although her voice would make you assume she was irritated, the mischievous glint in her eyes said otherwise.

Spencer giggled. "Bye Auntie Ella."Spencer, Emily and Hanna grinned, kissing their aunt. They headed out the door to Spencer's -shared with Toby- Volvo. Aria quickly walked to the kitchen to grab the four girls thermos' filled with coffee.

"Bye mom."Aria kissed her mom's cheek than scrambled out the door. She passed everyone their thermos', and Spencer grinned.

"Woo, coffee!"She exclaimed girlishly. If their was anything Spencer got excited about, it was Toby and coffee.

Spencer didn't have the radio on as she drove to school, which was different. But there was a reason.."Can you believe it's been a year?"Hanna remarked, she leaned on the window, her face now somber as she looked at the flyers scattered around the small town of Rosewood, the flyers of Ali.

"I know, she's gone, but she's everywhere"Spencer said, smiling sadly in the rear-view mirror. It had been a year today since Alison DiLaurentis went missing from the Hastings barn. That night brought back bad memories for everyone there that night.

Being honest, everyone there that night was sure that Ali was dead. But, there was that one text message from A..

"I heard the new English teacher is a hot mom."Hanna commented as the four girls walked through the school to the English room.

The girls piled into the room, giggling and laughing about all the times Alison had pranked them. "Mom?"Aria exclaimed, looking at Ella. Ella was sitting on the English desk, looking through some papers.

"Aunt Ella?"the three other girls questioned. As everyone else filed into the classroom, the four girls stood and stared at Ella.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?"Ella threw the four girls a mischievous grin, then motioned for them to sit down.

Aria and the girls walked to their desks at the back of the room, talking quietly. "What the fuck?"Aria said, still locking dazed. "Hanna, you said my mom was hot!"

"EW!"Hanna exclaimed. "I called my aunt hot!"She whispered furiously to the girls, her eyes widened comically.

Ella turned to the girls and smirked, waiting for their attention. "Girls, quiet, or detention."

"Ella!"Spencer, Emily and Hanna complained, their heads banging on the table. Aria just groaned, hitting her forehead with her hand.

Ella smirked. "Hello kids, I'm Mrs. Montgomery, you're new English teacher."

"Thank god thats over!"Emily sighed, her head leaning against her locker as she waited for Spencer.

Spencer nodded. Aria and Hanna had already headed towards the cafeteria. "Lets go."Spencer slammed her locker after she'd finished putting her books back.

About 10 minutes into lunch, Spencer got a phone call. "Tobes! Hey handsome."she greeted. The girls grinned at each other as they watched Spencer's face automatically change from a serious happy to a loving happy.

_"We've got a date night at yours. Melissa just sent me a text. Peter's doctor Wren Kingston is coming for dinner and we're inclined to be there as family. Peter told Melissa that if he had to sit through a not particularly fun dinner, so does his family." _Toby sighed.

Spencer groaned, her head banging on the table. "What all of us, including the girls and guys?"She questioned.

_"Yeah, baby. All of us. Veronica said to Mel that you're father wants all his family there." _

"OK, handsome. I'll let the girls know. You tell the other lovable idiots, but remember to get me after school."Toby, Ezra and Caleb still had to wait for their application forms to be sorted through. Maya, Emily's girlfriend didn't go to this school, her mom home-schooled her.

_Toby grinned. "I know, honey. Don't worry. Love you, bye." _

"Love you too, bye." Spencer smiled gently as she put her phone down on the table. "We've got a dinner at my house."Spencer informed the girls.

"We know, Ezra and Caleb and Maya just texted us, panicking because they don't know what to wear!"Aria giggled. "That's why, were going to go to our significant others and help them dress."

"Okay, chick."Spencer smiled at Aria. Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily's phone beeped in unison. They shared a glance, giggling at the synchronization.

_4 little liars all in one house. You're making it too easy, especially when everyone from that night will be there...Toby, Ezra, Caleb, Melly..-A _

Spencer's breathing had increased. "A?"Emily asked.

"Don't you remember? The night of Ali's disappearance, the text, Ian's notebook?"Spencer cried, slamming her phone down on the table as her and the girls looked around the cafeteria uneasily. "A's planning on doing something at my house. We have to tell the others."Spencer said, referring to the last four in the A message. Toby, Ezra, Caleb and Melissa.

"Tobes?"Spencer called as she slid down her dinning room chair. "Toby?"She yelled again, her breathing speeding up. She could hear the gravel on the pavement and the twigs snapping.

Her head snapped up as her side door opened. "Toby,"She sighed, leaping into her boyfriend of two years arms. "I missed you."she smiled, her hands running through his hair.

Toby pulled them down to lay on the sofa together, his hands rubbing small circles on her back. "Aria and Ezra said you've got to tell me something?"Toby questioned, smiling gently at his girlfriend of two years.

"Oh."Spencer muttered, she ruffled his hair then reached across the the coffee table to reach her phone. "Do you remember that night Ali went missing, we all got a text?"Toby's face scrunched up as he tried to recall the memory.

He nodded, Spencer grimaced slightly. She handed the phone to him, the text already on the screen. "Does that mean A is going to try something tonight?"Toby asked.

"I don't know, Tobes."Spencer shrugged, tugging her phone from his hands and leaning up to kiss him.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Their moans, whimpers and groans being shared with the other, their smiles and laughs. It wasn't exactly passionate as such, more loving. "I love you, Spencer. I really really do, baby."Toby's hands caressed her sides gently.

Spencer smiled, kissing him gently. "I love you, too, Toby. So much,"Toby grinned, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, causing her to moan.

"Ew, PDA guys."Spencer and Toby's heads snapped up at the sound of Melissa's voice. "Whats wrong, Spence?"

Spencer's face had changed drastically. "I need you to read my text."She informed her, "but before you do, on the night of Alison's disappearance did you get a text around 3-4am?"Spencer questioned as her and Toby sat up, making room for Melissa.

"No?"Melissa replied, her head cocking to the side as she now looked thoroughly confused.

Melissa took the phone from her sister, reading the message. "Who's A? Wait, didn't someone who identified themselves as A write on Ian's notebook that day? Getting you in trouble?"Melissa questioned.

"Yeah, Mel. I don't know who this freak is, but I think we should just be careful. And because you are involved in the text, I thought you should know."Spencer kissed her sisters cheek, then pulled Toby upstairs.

Toby had pulled on a white button down shirt, simple black jeans and black chucks. Peter had Toby tell the guys of the dress code they came up with. Since the beginning their relationship, the Hastings had welcomed him and the other guys with welcoming arms. So had the Marin, Montgomery and Fields family.

"Spence, you look beautiful."Toby complimented his love.

Spencer blushed, and looked away from the mirror. "Thanks, handsome."She smiled. Spencer had put on a blue and white striped dress, with a brown belt around the waist, and some black suede heels. Her make-up was natural. She had no-one to impress, besides. Toby liked her natural.

"You're girls and guys are here."Veronica shouted up the stairs, giggling as Emily almost tripped over Ezra's large feet.

Spencer took one look at everyone and smiled, snapping a mug shot, which to be honest..looked quiet nice as everyone was staring at each other, smiling as they spoke. "Instagram hit."She whispered, grinning.

Emily was wearing a green dress, which stopped just below the thigh, and had a brown belt around the middle and light green suede heels. Hanna a pink and white dress, that stopped just before the knees and pink suede heels. Aria was wearing the dress Ezra bought her for Christmas a blue and white striped -at the bottom- and white at the top dress, and a bow around the waist the dress stopped after the thigh. Her navy blue suede heels were about an inch higher than everyone else's.

All the guys were wearing the same. "Maya couldn't come tonight, her mom and dad were actually home for dinner for once."Emily informed the group.

Veronica watched as her favorite teens socialized with each other. She grabbed her camera and snapped a picture of the group laughing. "They're here, get ready to leave."Veronica called. Ian and Melissa walked down the stairs, Melissa walking behind him. Nobody wanted to walk down the stairs in front of Ian, he was capable of anything.

Because Veronica was standing around the teens, Ian couldn't glare at Spencer even though he so desperately wanted too.

Peter walked in from the back door, holding his hand out forward, gesturing towards the group of people scattered around the living room. "This is my family."Peter said proudly. "This is my niece, Emily Fields. My other niece, Aria Montgomery and her boyfriend Ezra Fitz. My other niece, Hanna Marin, and her boyfriend Caleb Rivers. And my youngest daughter, Spencer, and her boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh. And my oldest daughter and her husband, Ian Thomas, and Melissa."Peter pointed everyone out to Dr. Wren Kingston.

Wren shook hands with everyone, smiling at them. Until he reached Melissa. Both of their bodies froze as their eyes met. Wren held his hand out slowly. Melissa met it, her hand shaking slightly. "I'm Melissa. You can call me Mel."She smiled.

Everyone but Veronica, Peter, Ian, and Melissa and Wren, cussed. "Shit."The looked at each other uneasily, then at Ian, who was fuming. Melissa didn't let anyone but her family and their significant others call her Mel. She wouldn't even let Ian do it. This would cause problems.

**OUTFITS FOR THE DINNER IS ON MY PROFILE! **

**I know its two days late, but I've been Ill. Found out the other day that my mom is pregnant. Yay? haha. Someone left a note on my mom's car the other night, saying, -I know who you are. -A I freaked out! Omg, scariest moment of my life. Uh, a guest also called A asked if it was mainly about Spencer. That I'm not sure about yet, probably. But watching the show, it feels as though Spencer is the most important..sorry if I'm wrong. But Aria, Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Ezra and Toby appear in every chapter, so I guess its not just about them. I may write more about Spencer though, so just Review or PM me if you'd like me to put more of the different characters in, like Mona, Noel..Jenna. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the positivity towards this story. I've hit the 1,000 readers mark. woo! And thank you, **britneymartina** for the happiness for my mom. I'm excited, a new little terror to play with my little girl. Who's excited for the PLL season finale tonight? I am! Remember, it's on abc family, at 8/7c. Oh my god, I've gotten reviews for EVERY chapter so far, guess that means you guys do like my story. **

**P.S. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was in the ER with my daughter. So, apologies for that. **

**C6. **

"Shall we go?"Toby hastily said, grabbing Spencer's hand and leading her towards the door. "Spence, baby?"Toby asked as her eyes seemed glued to the scene before her. Wren and Melissa had yet too move, until Ian grabbed her arm, yanking her forward.

Spencer's head whipped around to meet Toby's eyes, "Do you think Ian's going to hurt her?"Spencer whispered under her breath as Toby helped her into the limousine her father had rented for the night.

"I don't know baby. He won't tonight because you guys, including Mel and Lola are staying at my place tonight. Jenna's away at the school for the blind still."Toby assured her.

Spencer nodded. Everyone in their little group who had been listening gasped quietly. "I thought Jenna was supposed to be earlier in the year?"Emily questioned.

"She was, but she decided to stay there a little longer."Caleb shrugged. "Hey, Mel?"Caleb called, grinned at one of his best friends.

"Ya?"she smiled, her head cocking to the side as she slid away from Ian and closer to Hanna and Caleb.

Ezra jumped in, grinning at the group, the rest of the adults conversing about the dinner. "Sleepover tonight at the Cavanaugh house, you and Lola included."Melissa nodded, fist bumping Ezra and Aria.

"Daddy, where are we going for dinner tonight?"Spencer smiled sweetly at her Peter.

Peter grinned wolfishly at his baby girl. "The Vibe."He informed everyone. The Vibe was an exceptionally private restaurant, which means it wasn't very cheap.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was mainly talk about life, and how successful all of the teenagers currently were.

Spencer's phone started to ring. The teenagers, including Melissa shared uneasy glances. Aria and Hanna had told and shown Ezra and Caleb about the A text. Emily hadn't told Maya, hoping she'd be kept out of this.

"Hello?"Spencer asked, everyones attention now on her.

_"Is this Spencer Aria Hastings?"A deep voice spoke. _

Spencer breathed out, "Yes, who's this?"She questioned.

_"My name is detective Wilden. I've been given permission by Mrs. DiLaurentis to share some information with you. I'm sorry to inform you that we've found you're friend Alison's body." _

"Oh my god."Spencer gasped. Her tears flowing down her face, "OK, thank you."She hung up.

"Spence?"Everyone asked her, apart from Ian and Wren.

Spencer looked around at everyone. "Ali's body was found."She informed them.

"Oh god,"the teenagers cried, holding onto their significant other for comfort. Emily and Melissa cuddled into each other. "She's really dead."Hanna cried into Caleb's chest.

"Shh. I know baby, I know."Toby soothed Spencer, his own tears mixing with hers as they brought their foreheads together.

Peter and Veronica told the driver to drive them back home, and apologized profusely too Wren, but he had held up his hand and claimed it was fine. And wished the teenagers luck.

Instead of spending the night at Toby's they all stayed in the living room. Peter and Veronica didn't get any sleep that night, hey spent most of it waiting for Ella, Pamela, Ashley, Tom, Byron, and Wayne too turn up.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis has invited you all to the funeral. It's tomorrow."Ella informed the grief stricken teenagers. Sure, they were not completely close with Alison, but she was their friend.

The group grumbled out their replies, and left for Spencer's room. Melissa had left early that morning to go and see Wren, secretly of course. The group were covering for her, claiming she'd gone out with Lola, who was actually staying at the lake house for the day until Melissa got back.

"It's just..I don't know. Unbelievable."Spencer muttered to her friends, as they gathered in the Volvo. They had long ago stopped crying. Realizing that nothing they did would bring Ali back.

Jessica DiLaurentis was welcoming people into the church, letting them know their seating arrangements. "Girls, Boys. I'd like you too sit at the front with me and my husband. It's what Ali would've wanted. The teenagers graciously accepted, waving to their families as they sat a few rows away from them.

"Look at this, a big scene."Emily said, smiling sadly at the coffin.

Hanna giggled quietly, "She'd have loved it."

"Popular in life, and death."Spencer said, snuggling deeper into Toby's warm and safe body. She felt as though being this close to Toby, she'd be safe from the outside world.

Ezra and Caleb just sat there, holding their girlfriends hand, and silently staring at Ali's coffin.

"Oh my god."Ezra cried, his head facing behind the group. "It's Jenna."This time, everyone's heads whipped around in unison, to stare in disbelief at the blind girl walking down the aisle, with the aid of her mom.

Everyone turned around, their eyes meeting, grimaces being shared. As the priest started talking, their attention was averted to him.

The four girls had linked arms walking out of the church, the three boys walking behind them. "Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna, Toby, Ezra and Caleb."A man said, smiling mockingly at the small group.

Said group shared confused looks. "Do we know you?"Spencer asked.

"I'm detective Wilden."He said, reaching into his jacket and pulled a white card out, handing it to Caleb. "I understand you were all god friends with the victim?"

Aria nodded. "Yeah, we were."

"I'm going to need to talk to each one of you."He said,his eyes scanning the group.

Spencer's eyes fluttered, overwhelmed by this entire day. "We already spoke to the cops the day Alison went missing?"she said.

"And I intend to go over all of you're statements. But this is no longer a missing persons investigation, its a murder."He informed them. "And rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer."He said, turning on his heel, walking back towards his accompanies.

"Do you think he knows about.."Aria started, her eyes meeting all of her friends.

Toby shook his head. "No, how could he?"He said. His phone beeped, in perfect sync with everyone else's.

"Oh my god."Aria mumbled.

Hanna's hands shook, "Its from-"

Emily cut her off, "I got one two."Spencer nodded her head.

"I'm still here, bitches."Spencer read.

"And I know everything...-A"Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Aria, Toby, Caleb and Ezra all read in unison. Their hands shook as they looked at each other.

"Fuck."Toby cussed, bringing Spencer's petite body closer to his, hiding his head in her hair.

**Outfits for this chappie will be on profile shortly. **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, PLL was awesome the other night. I won't put much detail in to the AN, considering I'm not sure if some of you have watched it or not. **

**I've got to get this out of the way. **

**Someone sent me a private message on FFN yesterday, asking all these questions about my daughter, and started judging me because I'm only 14. Well, I was raped when I was 12. I gave birth on August 21st 2013, so I was 13 when I gave birth too my gorgeous little girl, Lily. I wanted too put this there because I didn't want anyone else asking questions. **

**I'm mainly gonna do some bits from the episodes of the show, but not all of it, especially cos' Ezra is a student, Caleb is already there, and Toby's back and he and Spencer and together, and so are Emily and Maya. Oh and not WRENCER. **

**C7. **

The group of teenagers had left the church and gone straight to the Apple Rose Grille. They had already ordered the food, now were just sitting in silence, the events of that day catching up to them.

"Why was Jenna there?"Aria asked, looking around at all her friends. Her eyes stopped on Toby. "I thought she was still at that school?"

Toby shrugged his shoulders, causing Spencer to grumble and snuggle deeper into his arms. "Sorry baby."Spencer had originally rested her head on his shoulder, till her shrugged it. "I thought she was too."Toby informed everyone.

"She was this morning."Caleb and Ezra said. They all sat silently for a few minutes.

Hanna lifted her flask up, attempting to pour it into her glass of coke, but Caleb blocked her hand. "No. No more of that Han."He said, snatching the flask from her hands, and placing it in her bag.

"That cop acted as though we were suspects."Hanna said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Emily started reaching across to grab the coke Aria was passing her, before she froze. "You don't think...-We didn't look guilty, did we?"She asked.

Everyone, including Toby could get done for lying to the police, and knowledge of a crime. "Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong."Ezra said, leaning forward, his hand never leaving Aria's.

"Except lie about the Jenna thing."Caleb piped up, shaking his head slightly.

Spencer shot forward, finally fed up with hearing about Jenna, and of course paranoid. "We said we would never speak about the Jenna thing again. Remember? We don't need to get in trouble, and Toby certainly doesn't."She snapped. "I'm sorry."She said softly, "It's not you're fault, I'm just stressed."She assured everyone as she leaned back into Toby's comforting arms.

"I don't get it, how does A know what we seemed to be thinking earlier? Something only Ali seemed to do."Emily said.

Aria looked up slightly, as though contemplating something. "Ali always seemed to know what we were thinking. And knew our secrets. But we never knew hers."

Spencer leaned forward and grasped her coffee mug tightly. "I knew some,"she murmured before bring the cup to her lips.

"Spill."Aria demanded.

Spencer's eyes frantically looked around the room, as though looking for an escape. "Talk."Hanna spoke, leaning forward slightly, bringing Caleb with her.

"I can't. She'd so kill me."Spencer whispered.

Hanna looked at Spencer. "She's dead."She cried, earning blank stares from her friends.

Spencer sighed, and looked up at Toby. "Go on, beautiful."He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Alison was seeing someone that summer."She said, dropping he bombshell.

Emily's hand shook. "I knew she was keeping something from me."She exclaimed, back-tracking quickly once she realized the strange looks her friends were sending her way. "Us."She finished.

"Well why didn't she want us to know?"Aria asked.

Spencer shrugged. "He was an older guy. And he had a girlfriend."She said. "That all I know."

"Thats barely a secret."Hanna moaned.

Spencer snarled at her, then smiled. "It's more than you ever got."

Toby looked around at the group, coming to a sudden realization. "How is it, that we told Alison everything..yet she told us nothing?"He questioned the group.

"I don't know." Hanna spoke up for the teens.

Spencer started fiddling with the promise ring Toby gave her for Christmas. "When Ali wasn't in the barn that night, I knew something was wrong. But when she didn't come home,"She started, blinking back the tears. "I always thought, that one day she;d just show up."She finished, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, that she'd run off with some guy."Aria said, smiling.

Emily laughed. "She was laying on a beach somewhere."

"or getting a tan by the pool and that hot lifeguard." Hanna smirked.

Aria sighed, "Uh yeah. What was his name?"she giggled.

"Who cares?"Hanna said. "Save me."She said, imitating Alison. The teens started to laugh at Hanna's poor imitation of Alison.

"Uh,"Toby huffed, patting her stomach, as though he was bloated.

The group suddenly stopped laughing as they head the continuous 'thump, thump, thump.' of Jenna Marshall's stick.

They stared at the blind teen as she passed them. "Move."Toby mouthed to everyone as they looked in his direction. They got up slowly and quietly, Spencer throwing down a couple of bills to pay for everyones drinks and food as they left the Grille.

They stood outside for a minute. "Be at mine for 11pm."Spencer said, grabbing Toby's hand and walking off in the direction of Toby's car. Hanna and Aria doing the same to Caleb and Ezra. Emily had brought her own car.

As Spencer and Toby settled into the 10 minute car journey from the Grille to the Hastings, Spencer checked her watch. "It's already 9pm, Tobes. We've been at the Grille since 4 haha."Spencer laughed, shocked and amused.

"Time sure does fly."Toby smiled, reaching across the console to grab his girlfriends hand. "C'mon!"Toby sighed, beeping as Ian decided to take his time parking in the drive-way.

Spencer and Toby walked hand-in-hand up to her bedroom. "I'm just gonna go ask my mom if you guys can stay tonight. Wait here?"Toby nodded, kissing her forehead quickly then threw himself on her bed.

"Mom?"Spencer called. Veronica's conversation with Peter suddenly dropped as their youngest daughter walked into the kitchen.

Veronica put on a fake smile for her daughter. "Yes?"

"Don't fake a smile, mom. And can the gang stay over?"Spencer said. She'd picked up on the fake smile easily as thats what she does all the time unless int the presence of her best friends and boyfriend.

Veronica's smile whipped, but was quickly replaced by a genuine smile. "Sure, would Toby mind running to the Brew for some coffee for us all? I have the money. But Ian broke he coffee pot earlier, Melissa's ordered a new one but it won't be here until tomorrow morning."Veronica informed her daughter, smirking as the dreamy grin slipped on her face at the mention of coffee.

"Yeah, he can go. He wanted to talk too you actually."Spencer told her mother, leading her towards her bedroom.

Spencer and Veronica stifled a laugh at the sight of the passed out boy on the bed. "Toby!"Spencer yelled, scaring Toby from his slumber.

"Oof."He yelled, as he rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. "You women are going to kill me."He groaned as he watched Spencer and Veronica laugh at him. "V, Ian crashed into your elf ornament outside in the drive-way."Toby informed her, smirking at Spencer as Veronica hastily made her way downstairs too look at the evidence.

"Mom wants you to drive to the Brew too get coffee for all of us, including the gang. Ian broke the coffee pot."Spencer told her loving boyfriend after she finished laughing.

"Sure."He kissed Spencer lovingly for a moment before grabbing the car keys and leaving.

Around 3am in the morning, Spencer awoke with a scream. Hanna and Aria and Emily were standing in front of her face, grinning. "What the fuck?!"Spencer yelped, ripping the pillow from behind Toby and slapping the three girls in unison with it.

Toby growled as Spencer grabbed his pillow, but couldn't help but laugh as she hit three of his friends with it. But, extracting his revenge, he pulled the pillow from her hands, and threw it in her direction. It sailed passed her now ducking head, and passed the three other girls, and smacked Caleb in the face.

"Ow! What the fuck!"Caleb cried, jumping up from his slumber and putting a hand to his face. He attempted to throw it back at Toby, and the four snickering girls, but missed and hit Ezra instead.

Ezra awoke from his sleep with a jump. "Expelliarmus!"He yelled, his eyes slightly crazed as he pointed an imaginary wand at his six best friends.

"Oh my god, I can't breaff."Spencer attempted too get out as she cried with laughter holding on to her stomach. Aria, Hanna and Emily had dropped to the floor, rolling around laughing. Caleb had fell face down on the bed and started hitting the comforter with his fisted hands as he laughed. Toby had tried to keep a serious face as he walked up to his slightly asleep friend.

He stood about 2 whole steps away from him, placed his hand out in front of him, and yelled, "Stupify!"This just riled the gang up even more as they watched the two boys yell random spells at each other.

Caleb jumped up onto the bed and screamed, "Avada Kadavra. You bitches be dead."He then fell to the floor with Toby laughing harder.

"Oh god!"Spencer and the other three girls squealed with laughter as they rolled about.

Spencer's bedroom door opened. Veronica and Peter stood there with raised eyebrows as they took in six laughing teens, and one who was only now waking up. "Oh god what happened?"Ezra moaned, causing the six friends to laugh even harder, most now crying with their laughter.

"You..-oh my. Then you..-"Toby tried to explain, failing as he turned red with locked up laughter.

Veronica tried to stifle a giggle into her hands. "Harry Potter. Does that mean anything to you, Ezra?"Peter spoke, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh god, no. Don't tell me I did it again."Ezra chuckled, hitting his face with his hands.

The gang laughed harder, "yeeeess."Spencer said, her yes being dragged out with her laughs.

"Go to sleep,"Veronica laughed as she pulled the door closed.

The gang were now wide awake though. ' BEEP! ' Everyone's phone sung in unison. They shared glances.

_Awh, you guys like too play games. Caleb, careful what you say about death. Who knows what will happen..-A_

They had read the message out in unison. "Fuck off, A!"Spencer yelled, throwing her phone across the room and watched as it smashed.

To distract their minds from the text, they switched on the television in the bedroom, and watched the early morning news.

"This is you're reporter of 4am, here with Detective Wilden."As soon as the name had left the reporters mouth, everyones attention was averted to the TV.

_"The coroner did release his findings late last night. And although Alison DiLaurentis' body showed signs of a blunt force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation." _Detective Darren Wilden said.

Spencer grabbed the remote from Hanna's frozen hands and shut of the TV. Everyone took a deep breath.

"Are you all going to be OK going to school today?"Veronica asked the teenagers as they sat around the counter drinking the hot coffee Veronica had Melissa pick up from the Brew half-hour before.

Everyone nodded. "It's our first day, V. Let us live a little."Toby smiled at Veronica. She nodded, and quickly left the house saying a quick goodbye too the teens.

As they arrived in school, Spencer, Aria and Hanna went to the office with their significant others to collect their schedules. Emily had wondered of too the gym to get her new Swim schedule.

They all met up outside of the English room. "Go on then."Toby motioned for the girls and Caleb and Ezra too enter the room before him before he snagged up a seat behind Spencer.

Ella smiled at the 7 teens as they waved at her. She opened her mouth to begin the lesson before she was cut-off by the intercom. "Could the following students please come the office."The principles voice was now ringing throughout the entire school, every single classroom was listening. "Spencer Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery. Caleb Rivers, and Ezra Fitz. "

The teens slowly stood up, making their way out of the classroom as they threw each other confused looks. "wait."Aria said, her voice slightly shaking. "Its from A."this had the groups attention as they crowded around her.

"The Dead Is Walking. -A."Hanna read. The teens growled and sighed as they made their way too the office.

Toby, Spencer, Ezra and Caleb were sitting on the four seater couch. Spencer was on Toby's lap as per usual. So Hanna, Emily and Aria occupied the three-seater couch next to the four-seater.

Detective Darren Wilden was pacing in front of them as he went over each of their statements. He pointed to Spencer. "You said you thought you heard her scream."

Spencer nodded into the crook of Toby's neck. "That's what I said."

He then started on the others. "You said that Spencer woke you up, crying. Claiming Alison was gone."

"Yes, I woke up before them, and saw Ali was missing so I walked out to the garden and heard her scream. I didn't want to go any further than my garden alone so I woke the others up."Spencer cut in, her teeth grinding together. You could tell this cop suspected her.

Aria looked up at the cop and smiled sardonically. "Thats what happened."

"I got that,"Darren Wilden said, holding his hands up as he scanned the teens. "So, what up? Was this a slumber part of something?"

Spencer snapped. "Is this an interrogation?"She demanded.

"No, just a routine follow-up."Detective Wilden claimed, smiling at the teens. "Why did you guys all fall asleep?"

Toby snorted in unison with Caleb and Ezra. "Are we not allowed to sleep?"Toby said, his eyebrow raising.

Wilden ignored him. "I guess we were tired."Aria said. He nodded, his eyes traveling to Hanna.

"Is that how you remember it, Hanna?"He asked the silent teen.

Hanna looked at him, "Yes."She dead-panned.

"Look, We've told you everything we know. Just like the night she went missing."Spencer said, burrowing deeper into Toby's chest.

Darren Wilden nodded. "I know. See, It's almost exactly the same as last time. Almost as though it was rehearsed."He said, both his eyebrows raising as he looked at the group.

"Like Spencer said, We've told you everything you know. We're leaving."Toby said, as he and the gang stood up and left the office.

They walked the halls, on their way to the cafeteria. It was already lunch. Jenna passed them. They all averted their eyes from the blind raven haired female.

Toby had fixed Spencer's phone earlier that morning, so when everyones phones chimed in sync again, hers joined in.

_If only she could see how guilt you all look. -A._ They all looked around the halls, searching for someone who was watching them.

No luck. "Try to ignore it,"Caleb said.

"Easier said then done."The all replied in unison as they entered through the double doors to the cafeteria.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I just have to say, I'm really thankful to you all, and not just for your positive comments for this story, but because you're all so caring and loving, and you really do make me feel better when I come on here and read what you've put. Thanks, **Damon Salvatore is awesome, FangirlingForLife. **And **Luuw5683 **thanks, I know, the Ezra/Toby/Caleb Harry Potter thing was incredibly funny, I don't know were it came from to be honest, it just slyly popped into the story. I'm glad you like my fic, it means a lot. And yes, Lily is fine, she just has a chest infection. She stopped breathing the other day which is why we were in the ER, but she's OK. **britneymartina** your reviews are special because you seem dedicated to read this story. And yeah, after everything that happened to me when I was twelve, having Lily really was a blessing. **Coca** who I'm guessing is a guest, my daughter is called Lily-Rose, she 7 months today, and aw, love you too?..haha..OK, now thats outta the way..**

**C8.**

Spencer stumbled, again, into Toby's arms. "Who's idea was this, again?"she and Hanna complained in unison.

"Pamela's."Ezra said, as he punch Caleb in the arm for walking through a tree and letting some leaves and a branch whack him in the face.

Aria snickered at the two girls as they stumbled over tree branches and stones. "Spence, how are you so clumsy?You took dance, you play hockey, what the actual fuck?"Aria laughed as they sat down.

Spencer growled, and picked up the closest thing too her, and threw it Aria's way. "For god sake, why do all you guys throw shit and it ends up hitting me?"Caleb complained as the rock missed Aria and smacked him on the forehead.

"Sorry?"Spencer apologized sheepishly. Caleb smiled at her angelically.._I'll get you eventually, Hastings._ He thought to himself.

The group got up and started walking again, this time Spencer had hopped on Toby's back, and Hanna was being carried bridal style by Caleb.

"Couldn't aunt Pam have chosen something else for us to do? Something without mosquitoes?"Hanna sighed, glaring at the group as they snickered.

Aria threw Hanna a look, "They're not mosquitoes, their gnats."She informed the complaining blonde.

"I don't care, they're annoying, and they are flying up my nose."she huffed as Caleb placed her back on the floor.

Spencer chuckled from Toby's back. "Thats because they are attracted to your perfume, and your hair products, and your lip gloss."

Hanna stopped walking, spun around and glared at Spencer and Toby as they snickered at the kitten trying to be a tiger. "Are you saying I attract flies?"

"They're not flies. They are gnats."Aria cut in before Spencer could say anything.

Hanna grumbled and continued walking, "Whatever."

They walked in silence for another minute, before Emily stopped."Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?"She asked.

Spencer pointed to a tree, "No, this is it, I remember the tree."She told the group.

"This is the half-way point. There is exactly 136 steps to the lake-house."She grinned.

Aria looked at Spencer, "Have you been out here recently, without us?"she and Ezra spoke in sync.

"No. I would've invited you, I just remember it. We used to come out here with Ali everyday in 8th grade."She smiled at her group of friends.

Toby shook his head and looked at Emily, "I think this it totally the wrong place to do this, Em, whatever you call it, shrine."

"It's not a shrine,"Emily defended. "It's just a place to remember Alison. Whats wrong with that? Sure, we weren't always close, but she was a friend of ours."Emily said, looking at her 6 friends.

Spencer smiled soothingly at Emily, "It's just doing it out here makes it look like we've got something to hide."the group knew of Emily's feelings for Alison, so knew she needed something like this. But out here?

"You're worried about what people think?"Emily snapped.

Spencer stopped smiling, and looked around at her friends and leaned forward into her boyfriends back, playing with her promise ring. "Well aren't you?"She demanded. "I mean, do you really want to give that creepy detective more reasons to question us?"

She leaned away from Toby and took his hand instead. "I know you need this, but out here?"She asked Emily softly, but gave up arguing when she nodded.

Hanna sighed, and walked past the two bickering friends ahead of everyone. The rest of the group shared uneasy looks, Hanna was only like this when she was keeping something from the teens.

"Hanna!?"Aria said, and the blonde teen ignored her and continued walking. "Why are you so quiet?"

Hanna continued walking, "I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth."She claimed, stalking forward.

"You're allowed to have an opinion on this."Emily and Caleb said in unison.

Hanna spun around, grabbing Caleb's hand in the process. "You wanna know what I think? I say, we hold of remembering her, until we know for certain she's not still here."She said, her eyes locking with each of her friends.

"What?"Toby, Ezra, Caleb, Emily, Spencer and Aria asked in unison. "What are you talking about, Han?"Toby asked. "You think she's still alive?"

Spencer looked at her blonde friend. "I know how you feel. I think the same, Han. But, they found her body."She said, huddling closer into Toby's back.

"OK, stop."Aria said, holding out her hand, "I'm officially scared. Can we just not-"Hanna cut her off before she could finish.

"Okay, you know what? You asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really dead."Hanna snapped at her friends.

They all looked around the circle they had now formed. "I see what you mean, I..we did get a text from A, after the funeral."Ezra said, the others nodding their agreement.

"Well, until we have proof, we have to believe she's dead."Caleb said, earning a nod. Even Hanna nodded, Caleb and the group weren't asking her to stop believing, just to understand she truly could be dead.

The turned to continue walking forward, this time everyone on foot and in single file, the three boys bringing up the back.

"What was that?"Emily asked, her eyes widening comically as the group froze, listening to the bang and smash not far from them. "Did you hear that?"She asked Aria.

"Yes I heard that, I'm standing right next to you!"Aria whispered, stepping backwards. Everyones heads were turned in the direction of the noise. The listened to the birds, but other than that the woods were eerily silent.

Hanna took a slight step forward. "Hello?"she called into the distance. "Is anybody out there?"

"It's probably a rabbit."Spencer said, trying not to let her fear through.

Hanna ignored the smart brunette. "Hello!"She called again.

"It's a rabbit, Hanna. It's not gonna answer you."Spencer whispered again, blushing at the disbelieving looks on the others faces.

Emily held onto her bag with one hand, the other curled into a fist by her side. "OK, can we just get to the lake house?"She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Another crash and a twig snapping was heard. "That is definitely not a rabbit!"She whisper cried. "Someones out there,"

"Lets turn around,"Emily said. Everyone spun around, intent on rushing from the woods, only to freeze when all 7 phones rung in unison. They all glanced at each other warily as they lifted their phones to their faces.

_Heads up, BFF's and Boyfriends. It's open season on liars, and I'm hunting...-A _

There heads snapped up, they looked at each other and all seemed to come to a mutual understanding as they rushed from the woods.

The group had shut that morning from their minds as they partially ran to the Hastings house to get dressed for school. That school day was as normal as ever with everyone staring at you.

Toby, Ezra and Caleb were sitting with Ella in the English room, keeping her company as she graded papers. Emily had swim practice till four, Spencer had hockey till four, and Aria was at art club. Hanna had gone to watch Emily swim and help her with the time and techniques so the boys were waiting with Ella.

"Ben?"Spencer quizzically asked as the captain of the football team walked into the girls locker room.

He ignored her, smirking at the now shaking teenager. She reached behind her, and pulled her phone from her skirt pocket, hitting speed-dial one, Toby's number.

"Get off me."She spat as Ben started pulling at her clothes. "Ben please don't."she whispered pleadingly as he pulled her skirt down.

She screamed as he started hitting her. "TOBY!"She screamed, sobbing. The girls locker room doors smashed open, and Toby ran in, yanking Ben off his girlfriend. He started punching the boy, his face stony.

"Tobes, thats enough."Spencer said gently, slipping her skirt back up. She grabbed her things, and allowed Toby to help her out of the changing rooms.

Once they'd gotten outside, Toby's hands were fluttering all over her body, checking for bruises. "You have one on your hip, but you'll be fine."

Spencer nodded, then curled up into his arms, crying. And thats how Aria, Emily, Hanna, Ezra, Caleb and Ella found the couple. Sitting in the hallway, Toby rocking her back and forth as she cried.

"Oh my, what happened?"Ella asked ,rushing over to them, the teens hot on her heels. Spencer just cried harder.

Toby ran his fingers through her hair continuously, feeling her body relaxing into his. "Ben Coogan tried to rape her."He informed the gang, watching as their emotions ranged. Ella and the three girls started soothing Spencer too, crying. Caleb and Ezra were incredibly angry. "Where is the bastard? I'm gonna hurt him so bad."They both raged until the calmed down enough to comfort Spencer.

About an hour later, they gang had all arrived at Ezra's apartment were they would be spending the night. Spencer had cheered up considerably after her aunt Ella bought her coffee. Ella had left the kids, making sure Spencer would phone her later on that evening.

"Thank you, Tobes."Spencer thanked him later that night. She positioned herself so she was straddling him. She leaned down, letting her hair curtain their faces and kissed him. Softly at first, before he exhaled against her mouth, convincing her to do the same, then Toby gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues swirled and battled with each other, seeing who would win the fight.

They pulled apart breathlessly. "I love you, Toby."She smiled lovingly at him, kissing him passionately, again.

"I love you, too, Spence."He replied, pulling her body closer to his as they fell asleep comfortably on the guest bed.

The next night, Spencer had been writing up and essay for her AP Russian history, when she got a phone call from Emily. "Hanna's in bad shape. Sean told her he loved her, and Caleb heard, jumped to conclusions and yeah.."Emily explained all in one breath.

"OK, I'll be there."She told her, shutting off her laptop after printing her work. She drove to the party Caleb and Hanna had been hosting that night at the lake-house, and jumped out of the car and ran to a perplexed Emily. "Were is she?"She demanded.

"I don't know, but she stole Sean's car keys..shit."Emily exclaimed.

Spencer growled, "C'mon in Em,"She'd broken several speed limits as he searched for Hanna. "Looks, she's there."Emily pointed out the window to a smashed car and a crying Hanna.

Spencer and Emily grabbed Hanna and led her to the car, ignoring the car as much as possible. "It's OK, Caleb's called. He understands whats happened, and wanted me to tell you he loves you no matter what."Emily sat in the backseat, consoling the blonde.

Spencer dropped Hanna off at Caleb's picking up Toby along the way, and also she had dropped Emily off at Maya's.

"I need coffee...Toby?"Spencer fluttered her eyelashes at her boyfriend as they sat in front of the fire place.

Toby groaned, but kissed her pouting lip, getting up to make coffee. Spencer's phone chimed.

_Don't worry, Spence. This won't be the last time something/someone gets between a girl and her boy...-A_

"Fuck sake."Spencer cried, getting up to show Toby the text after she had forwarded it to the girls and Caleb and Ezra. They all had to be prepared.

Because god be damned if A was going to ruin them.


	9. Authors Note Sorry3

Listen guys, I won't be able to update until the end of the week possibly. I fell of my horse so my mom wants me to rest because I've badly sprained my ankle and I can't walk on it and I then have a 7 month old that needs all my attention as she recovers from her illness and me from my accident. Sorry lovelies :(


	10. Chapter 9

**C9. **

"Han, what _are _you doing?"Caleb complained as he watched his blonde and petite girlfriend throw dresses and blazers even heels across the room.

Hanna squealed in delight as she found the dress she was looking for. "My dad, he's coming back from wherever to take me and the three girls out and our siblings."Hanna exclaimed excitedly.

Her father, Tom Marin had up and left Ashley and Hanna. Ashley had been devastated, finding out Tom had cheated on her with his new girlfriend, Isobel. It took Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily to get her out of bed the following week after Tom's departure. Hanna had gone so far as too call Isobel, a woman she'd never met, fat and ugly.

"OK, and you're throwing clothes around your bedroom because?.."Caleb trailed off as he started picking up the scattered clothes and shoes.

Hanna snorted, "Because It's my dad duh? And we're going out for dinner, so I need to look nice for my daddy,"She smiled at Caleb, giving the stunned raven haired boy a quick but loving kiss as she grabbed her dress and shoes, and whatever else stuffed them into a bag, and left for Emily's.

"Spencer!"Hanna giggled as the tall brunette stumbled up the patio stairs outside Emily's house.

Spencer laughed with her, taking out the door key their Aunt Pam had given them for Christmas a few years ago and letting themselves in as they waited for Aria to show up with the make-up and Emily to come back with the music.

Anthony Sean Fields, Emily's little brother by 2 years had gone to the Montgomery house to pick-up Mike Nathan Montgomery, Aria's little brother of 2 years. Lola Elizabeth Marin, Hanna older sister of 4 years had just arrived with Melissa in tow. All of the siblings, including the four girls were lucky. They didn't have to pretend that their best friend wasn't family, because they were. They were all cousins, but treated each other as brother and sister instead.

"Oh my gosh! You four look gorgeous!"Lola and Melissa gushed once they entered Emily's room. You could hear the music from Anthony's room blasting as he and Mike got ready for that night.

"Thanks,"Spencer replied for her and the others, "You two look hot!"She giggled, kissing both their cheeks.

Pamela was down stairs in the kitchen on the phone to Wayne. Wayne Fields had been sent away about a year ago to work in Afghanistan. He was supposed too be MIA, but he had found a way to call Pam and explain the situation.

"I'm sorry honey. I don't know how long its going to be until I can get home. I'm currently MIA with a few other soldiers, the enemy blew up our base. We have no sense of direction. I'm using a strange looking pay-phone too call you right now. Tell Emily I love her, and I love you, Pamela. But I have to go."Wayne explained too his silent wife.

Pamela sniffled, rubbing her nose. "I love you too, babe. Bye."She smiled, ending the call.

"Pam? It's Tom!"Tom Marin called as he walked through the front door.

Pamela got up from the kitchen chair, and walked into the living room where Tom was standing, with a bag full of gifts. "The girls and the two boys will be down in a minute."She informed the older man.

There was animosity between Tom and Pamela, Ella and Veronica. Because he'd left and cheated on Ashley, her three sisters didn't see a reason or an exscuse for it, so they didn't speak to Tom unless they needed too. Ashley was grateful she had three sisters and two daughters and nieces and nephews who cared for her so much.

"Dad."Hanna greeted him somewhere between cold and warmly.

Tom cleared his throat and smiled at his daughters, nieces and nephews. "Guys, girls. Lola, how are you baby?"Lola had gotten into a car accident the other day with her ex-boyfriend.

Lola huffed, shuffling a little closer to her younger sister. "She's fine."Hanna answered for her older sister. Their father just nodded and handed the gifts out tot the silent teens.

"Thanks, Tom."Anthony and Mike spoke, smiling tightly. They were attempting to be nice to their uncle. He did just by them a game worth $60 dollars.

Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna, Melissa and Lola all exchanged looks. Tom had bought them all a book about ghosts. "Ghosts?"Spencer asked Tom.

He shrugged. "looked interesting."

The girls just grumbled and headed out to the car. "Han, I wanted to talk to you for a second."Tom called Hanna back.

"My names Hanna. And also, I knew you was just here for the car! I didn't crash it! Go on, we might as well go back inside so you can shout at me! Or better yet, lets do it out on the street where everyone can see and hear it."Hanna exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

Spencer, Aria, and Emily grabbed onto each other's hands to support her. Tom leaving had been really hard on her, thrown her into a depressive state that she'd only recently come out off.

"I'm not here to yell at you. I'm worried about you. All of you."Tom claimed as he looked around at his family.

They all nodded, ignoring his statement and got into the mini bus he'd rented instead of having a confrontation.

The next morning, everyone including Anthony, Mike, Melissa and Lola all woke up in Hanna's bedroom. They had a good night last night, but hadn't brought up the whole 'I care.' thing from Tom yesterday yet. They were still contemplating whether or not they believed him.

Ashley had not been happy when the police turned up yesterday morning. Moaning about the police constantly interfering with the family.

"How bad did Ashley bust you over wrecking Sean's car?"Emily asked as they walked to the little green area across the central street later that morning.

Hanna smirked. "OK, I didn't wreck it, I damaged it. And actually, we're both being mature about it."Hanna smiled.

"Okay, so the towns going to put a new bench in, and we'll plant the flower beds, and there's going to be a pathway of art tiles."Aria informed the three girls.

Spencer sat down on the bench. "Art tiles?"

"Ah, paintings, pictures. Things to remember Alison."Emily smiled.

Hanna smiled,"Awe, like little headstones."

"Hanna!"Aria exclaimed, frowning.

She complained. "What?"whining in true Hanna Marin fashion.

"We should each do a tile. Including the three guys."Emily suggested.

Spencer looked around feeling uneasy, "What are you doing?"Emily asked as Spencer pulled her Apple Mac laptop from her bag.

"Blocking everyone I don't know from messaging me. Text, Emails."Spencer explained. "Fuck A." She started pressing buttons on her laptop. "Who's next?"

The three remaining girls looked around awkwardly. They weren't sure this would work. Finally, Emily sighed and swapped places on the bench with Spencer, taking the laptop from her and blocking A.

At that exact time, Ezra, Toby and Caleb rode around the corner. "Ezra!"Aria shouted at the same time Spencer called for Toby, and Hanna for Caleb.

Toby slowed the Volvo XC90 7-seater car he and Spencer purchased for when the gang went on road trips along the edge of the road.

The three boys jumped up from the car and walked over to where Aria was now sitting on the bench, blocking A and the rest waiting around. "What are you girls doing, then? Weren't we supposed too meet you like 5 minutes ago at the Brew?"Caleb asked as he casually slung his arm around Hanna's waist, pulling her petite body closer too his.

"You were, still are. Take the laptop from Ria, we're blocking A."Spencer informed the three boys. She then wound her arms around Toby's neck, smiling adoringly at him as Caleb and Ezra blocked A.

"I love you, baby."Toby whispered in her ear, leaning down to kiss her lightly. Spencer allowed the kiss to go on for about a minute before she pulled back.

She pecked him thrice more, "I love you too, handsome."She replied, releasing him to the laptop.

"OK, all done!"Aria beamed, leaning into Ezra and pulling Emily closer to hers. They had all gathered into a group hug before piling onto the bench.

Which wasn't working out. "OK! Toby, I'll sit on you, Emily next to us, Aria and Ezra, then Hanna and Caleb!"Spencer exclaimed as she fell on the floor again, but before they could all do as Spencer pointed out, a white piece of paper came flying towards the group of seven.

They all exchanged looks, still feeling victimized by the elusive A. Toby bent down slowly to pick it up, making sure everyone could see it.

_'Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead.' _Was scrawled in red marker across an old 'Missing Alison' flyer. Toby dropped the paper, him and the gang sharing more uneasy looks, before they raced to the Volvo.

**I'm attempting to write my chapter 4 for the Vampire Diaries story I've currently abandoned. Not working.. definitely got writers block for that. I'm working on my Ghost Whisperer story too, by the way. So if I don't update regularly thats why. I'm putting outfits up for this chapter now. I know I updated earlier than expected, but I had nothing to do. Lily is asleep, I'm hyped up on caffeine and medication, so I decided to work on this. I'm OK, to the reviewers who asked, and so is Lily. Her chest infection has gone, she only has a slight wheeze now and is again sleeping through the night. This isn't the best chapter, but like I said, I have hit a stalemate between this story, Ghost Whisperer story, and my Vampire diaries story..but I'm getting there! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi. I'd like to answer too your reviews in this AN. So, here goes. **britneymartina, **I'm fine, so is Lily thanks. Uh, **Pllspobyhaleb** thanks love, I'm OK now. Also, A guest named **sam** Thank you. I'm not as brave as you think I am. I am however glad you enjoy this story!**** Another guest named **spobette** I'm fine, and yeah, doctors are shit! Lily is better already, she only has a slight wheeze and its rarely occurring anymore. I'm glad Anthony's okay! That's a really nice name by the way;) I did message you on your account, but you haven't replied..I'll message you again later chick. **

**C10. P.S. This chapter seems all over the place too me, but I'll let you be the judge of that! **

"Are you being serious, Han?"Spencer yelled, trying to hide her laughs in Toby's shoulder.

Hanna groaned. "Yes. My dad and Reverend Ackard are making me work at Mrs. Ackard's dentistry office to pay for the damages to Sean's car."Hanna said, smacking her forehead against Caleb cheek.

The group were out at their secret place that over-looked Rosewood, having a picnic. They had of course, invited Maya. It was kinda like a couples thing..just in a group. Hanna had explained the punishment Tom had given her for damaging Sean's car the night of hers and Caleb's fight.

After a good few minutes of laughing and imagining Hanna in a dentist's uniform, the group slowly detached from each other. Maya and Emily were walking around the grounds, talking and laughing. Aria had taken Ezra, Hanna and Caleb into the woods so she and Hanna could get reception.

Spencer and Toby had moved away from the picnic blanket and towards the end of the rock/cliff that was over-looking Rosewood. "You know, from here...Rosewood doesn't look as though it's filled with monsters."Spencer whispered. Toby slung his arm over her shoulder, bringing her closer.

"I know. No A, or Jenna, or the feeling of impending doom."He smiled, burying his face into her brown hair. "I love you, Spence. I really do, there is no me without you."

Spencer sniffed. "I know. I love you too, handsome!"She leaned her face away from him, and brought her hand up to his cheek. She pecked him gently and quickly. "But you, Mr. Cavanaugh are very cheesy!"She joked, leaning up too kiss him again.

"I know, but only for you!"He laughed, bringing her into his lap. "Spencer, can we go now?"Toby whispered, a wave of nausea sweeping over him.

Spencer quickly pulled back to search his face. She could read him like a book, and quickly realized he didn't want her to question it. "Sure baby. I'll go let the others know. You get in the car, I'll drive."She vowed, ruffling his brownish hair.

Toby nodded, releasing his girlfriend and heading towards the car as she rounded up the rest of them. "We're all leaving, so come one. It's late now anyways, it almost 10."Spencer informed the group.

Spencer was now driving, illegally I might add, to the St. Germaine house to drop Maya off. There was only seven seats in the car, but eight of them. So Aria, being the smallest, was shoved down between the front seats and back seats.

"You OK now, Ria?"Ezra laughed as he helped his girlfriend up from the floor and into the now vacant seat beside him. They were driving back to Spencer's so Spencer and Toby could drop off the food and other utensils before Toby or Spencer dropped them off home for the night.

As soon as Spencer led the teens into the house, she froze. Her blood ran cold. "Someone's been here."She cried. On the kitchen side, there was a smashed up plant pot and the soil was built too make it look like a coffin, and roses were scattered over the soil.

"That's what Alison's coffin looked like.."Caleb trailed off, seeing the small sweat breaking out on Spencer's forehead.

Spencer then panicked. "The bracelet!"She yelled dashing up the stairs.

_Flashback scene. _

_"Hey, whats this?"Spencer called over too her friends, pulling their attention away from their latest A message and to her. _

_Hanna grabbed Emily and Aria's hands and led them to Spencer. "Is that?.."_

_"Ali's bracelet, yeah."Aria concluded, she bent down to pick it up, but was shocked when Spencer did. _

_Spencer lifted the purple fabric into her hands, placing it in her bag. "I have a safe place too keep it until we know what too do with it."She whispered as she caught the perplexed looks of the others. _

_"Where is yours?"Aria asked. On Alison's birthday two years ago, Ali had asked her grandmother to stitch and sew bracelets for herself and the four girls. They had their own names embroidered into the fabric of the bracelet. _

_Spencer shrugged. "I don't know, I gave it back to Ali. She knew I couldn't wear it. I'm allergic to the fabric her grandmother used, remember?" _

_"Oh yeah,"Aria laughed, trying to defuse the tension. Later on that night, Spencer had called Toby, Ezra and Caleb over so the seven teens could all have a sleepover. God knows they need it. They spent about an hour explaining the bracelet and A message before they all settled down. _

_Since that day, Spencer had hidden Ali's bracelet in the jewelry box/safe that Toby had made her for their two-year anniversary. _

_Flashback end. _

"No, it's still here."She sighed in relief, deflating noticeably. She froze, her blood pounding through her veins as she heard the others gasp.

Spencer slowly put the bracelet back and spun around. "Oh god,"she murmured.

_It's not going to be that easy, bitches. -A _ was written across Spencer's vanity mirror in red lipstick.

Spencer and the six others exchanged looks of fear and horror before rushing down the stairs and too the living room, where an hour later, the scared teens crashed.

The next morning, Spencer had woken first. She untangled herself from the mess of limbs and glanced uneasily at the staircase. She moved silently away from her friends and boyfriend and headed to the kitchen.

She switched the coffee machine on and waited patiently for the coffee to brew. She leaned against the kitchen side and started playing with the promise ring Toby had given her about 7 months ago, for Christmas.

He said he was going to give it to her for her birthday in July, but then at th beginning of July, Alison had gone missing and everyone was still recovering. So he spoke to his dad, and Peter and Veronica, and they all agreed to meet at the Hastings house for dinner so he could present her with the ring.

Still, she sighed, smiling blissfully as she remembered it.

_Flashback- _

_"Mom?"Spencer asked quietly. Veronica, Ashley, Pamela, Ella, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Lola, Emily and Melissa were sitting around Veronica's bedroom preparing for the Christmas traditional dinner they had every year. _

_Veronica had braided Melissa's hair, and was now straighting Spencer's. "Yes?"She replied in the same soft tone as Spencer had. _

_"Do you..I mean..do you think Toby would ever ask me too marry him?"Spencer asked, waiting with baited breath as Veronica spun her around to look her in the eyes. _

_She leaned forward and gently brushed a few stray hairs from her youngest daughters face. "I think he will. I know he loves you, and you love him. But Spence, just know, that whenever that time comes..your father and I are behind both of you every step of he way, OK?"Veronica whispered lovingly. Sure, she was barely around, but no matter what, her family would always be important. _

_"Thank you, mommy."Spencer smiled, hugging her mother tightly. "Ria, Mel, Han, Lola, Em!"She pulled away and called for her family. _

_The girls giggled and grabbed their dresses and headed into the adjacent large sized bathroom. _

_About 45 minutes later, after the girls and the four moms finished getting dressed, hair and make-up, it was 7pm. They had half-hour before their reservation at the Vibe. _

_"We know we've given you girls all your presents all ready.."Ashly started. _

_Pam and Veronica and Ella smiled adoringly at the four youngest girls. "But because we love you.."_

_Everyone in the limo had stopped talking, Melissa took the opportunity to move away from Ian and closer to Spencer who sent Ian a scathing look. Anthony and Mike were smirking at the four slightly clueless girls. _

_"We have a _special _surprise for you at the restaurant."Peter finished, Wayne, who had come home, Tom and Byron all smiled proudly at their still clueless daughters._

_They exchanged looks. "OK.."Spencer laughed. She turned away from the conversation her friends were making with the others, instead opting too look the other way. _

_Spencer's eyes caught Lola's who smiled before returning he attention to her fiancée, Liam Kingston. Spencer almost sobbed. Toby had been ordered by his father and step-mom to visit them for a week. It had been 7 days, 12 hours, 28 minutes and 36 seconds since she last saw him. But who's counting? Toby was and always had been since the first meeting been her safe place to land. _

_She suffered so much without him. She had been tossing and turning at night, not having a warm body to blunder into. She had re-occurring nightmares about Toby and Alison switching places. So Alison would still be there, but Toby would be the one missing. _

_Nobody could help her through her nightmares, only Toby's soothing voice over the phone as he sung their song to her as a lullaby calmed her. _

_"I miss Toby."She thought sadly, her heart thumping wildly against her chest in sorrow. _

_The gang piled out of the limo and walked in a group towards the restaurant. Suddenly, Spencer, who was leading the group froze. She spun wildly too look at her friends who had also stopped. Their families smirked knowingly at them. _

_"He's here."Spencer whispered, lifting her hand up to her heart. "Toby."She mumbled almost inaudibly, but, everyone saw her lips move as her favorite word passed her lips. _

_Toby had crept up silently behind his girlfriend, the tears stinging his eyes. He hadn't realized just how much he would miss her. He knew, as always, that she would sense him, alerting the girls. "I'm right here, baby."He too mumbled, but loud enough for everyone too hear as they smiled at him._

_Spencer whirled around, her body tensing. "Toby?"She asked. "Toby!"she squealed, sprinting towards him. She leaped at him, her legs twisting around his waist and her arms wound around his neck. _

_He gripped her thigh with one hand, and her hip with the other keeping her up-right. "I love you."He said, looking into her watery eyes. "I love you, baby."_

_Spencer smashed her lips against his, half-laughing half-sobbing. She pulled away, but quickly kissed him again. Tender and loving kiss after kiss. Finally, she pulled away. "I love you too, Toby."She whispered. She jumped down from him, but refused to release him. He pulled her tiny body closer into his chest, smiling into her hair._

_Toby handed Spencer a small rectangular box. Spencer opened it and gasped. A silver sterling necklace was inside of the box. The heart shape was accurate and Toby had the words ' My heart is forever yours. ' engraved into the jewelry. Spencer thanked him profusely and asked him to place the necklace on her. "I love it. Thanks, handsome."She kissed him again, cuddling impossibly closer to him. _

_"Thanks for inviting us, Peter."Toby acknowledged the older and smirking man, pulling Aria, Emily, Hanna, Melissa, Lola, Anthony and Mike into a group hug with him and Spencer. _

_Aria, Emily and Hanna's heart stuttered, then picked up double time. "Us?"They whispered hopefully. _

_"Hey."Caleb, Ezra and Maya spoke from behind them. The three girls ran to embrace and kiss their much needed boyfriend/girlfriend. _

_After 10 minutes of reuniting outside of the Vibe, they headed inside. _

_Spencer still refused to release Toby, so huddled into his side as the big family ate their ordered meal. Toby had given Spencer a slow, almost lazy and playful kiss before he told her he had something to do quickly. _

_Spencer had been skeptical too let him go, but he was adamant that this was important, so grudgingly she let go of him. _

_After 5 minutes of being anxious and refusing to talk to anyone until her lover returned, Spencer's attention was bought to the large stage that covered almost the entire back part of the Vibe. _

_"Spence? Could you come up her pretty please."Toby begged her from the stage. Spencer's mouth popped open, before she nodded and stood up, oblivious to her family giggling and smiling in anticipation. _

_Spencer was handed a microphone, and smiled and waved as Toby introduced her to about 200 people. "Hi, I'm Toby Cavanaugh, this is Spencer Hastings."_

_"We're going to perform a song, a very special song to me and Spencer. So, save the ' booing or clapping' until the end."Toby smirked jokingly to the crowd. _

_The music started, and Spencer giggled. The backpack song by Bear Attack started playing. (Italics- Toby. _Normal -Spencer. **_Italic bold -both._**_) _

_Backpack on my back, walking down a railroad track  
Oh, I've been wanting to see you  
Eyes upon the rows of trees, an endless sea in front of me  
Oh, I've been longing to see you _

**_You've been on my mind, talk about a lonely time  
You don't know how much I need you  
Once I feel the downy snow, the only home I've ever known  
I'll hold you close when I see you_**

_There's no way I could let you go**  
**_There's no way I could let you go_**  
There's no way I could let you go**  
_

**_And it seems to me  
We sing soft and low  
Such a sweet hello_**

Backpack on my back, standing on a railroad track  
It won't be long 'til I see you_**  
Why do I always have to leave the only one I'll ever need?  
Now hold me close while I breathe you **_

There's no way I could let you go_**  
**There's no way I could let you go**  
There's no way I could let you go**_

_**And it seems to me  
We sing soft and low  
Such a sweet hello**_

_**Backpack on my back, walking down a railroad track  
Oh, I've been wanting to see you  
Eyes upon the rows of trees, an endless sea in front of me  
Oh, I've been longing to see you **_

You've been on my mind, talk about a lonely time _(There's no way I could let you go)_  
You don't know how much I need you_ (There's no way I could let you go)_  
Eyes upon the rows of trees, an endless sea in front of me _(There's no way I could let you go)_  
Oh, I've been longing to see you _(There's no way I could let you go)_

_And it seems to me_ (Backpack on my back, walking down a railroad track)  
_We sing soft and low_ (Oh, I've been wanting to see you)  
_Such a sweet hello_ (Eyes upon the rows of trees, an endless sea in front of me)  
(Oh, I've been longing to see you)

You've been on my mind, talk about a lonely time _(There's no way I could let you go)_  
_**You don't know how much I need you **_

_They finished, standing with their foreheads together. The restaurant applauded louder than it had ever had before. Spencer and Toby's voice harmonized perfectly together. With Toby's sweet, rich almost vintage voice and then Spencer's naturally raspy but clear voice blended well together. _

_"GO ON TOBY!"Aria, Emily and Hanna screamed together, the others around the table came closer and closer to the stage, their fingers crossed behind their backs. _

_Spencer frowned in confusion as the cheers erupted even louder then before. She turned too look at Toby, and her gasp vibrated through her. _

_The tears had already started spilling down her cheeks. "Spence, this isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. A promise from me that says I will _always _love you, through every obstacle we face, every argument and every single tear. I'm gonna be there, that I promise. But I also promise, that one day, one day very soon I am going to make you my wife. Spencer, how do you feel about one day become Mrs. Toby Cavanaugh?I hope you say yes to this promise ring, or I think I mght just throw myself off this stage just to save myself from the boos and the laughs."Toby grinned, his own tears slipping down his checks. _

_Spencer's family had reached the stage and were clambering up the stairs, the rest of the restaurant waited with trapped breath. The microphone picked up the noises, so Spencer's sob was heard by everyone. She lowered herself to the floor, her left hand coming up to rest on Toby's cheeks so she could wipe his tears away. _

_"Of course, baby. Yes."Spencer cried into the microphone. She gently place the microphone down on the stage, and kissed him. Their tears mixed together on their lips. _

_Toby pulled back grinning. He lifted the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger. "Merry Christmas."The couple said in unison, leaning their foreheads together._

_Spencer gasped as she saw Daniel Cavanaugh, Toby's father, and Amalie Cavanaugh behind Toby. She leaped away from Toby to throw herself in their arms._

_"You came!"She squealed, hugging Amalie, a girl she thought of as a little sister. _

_Amalie giggled in her bell like voice. For someone of only 13, her voice was a lot more child-like then the others. "Of course I came, big sister."She kissed her on the cheek, the led the entire group, which consisted of; Toby, Spencer, Maya, Emily, Daniel, Anthony, Mike, Ezra, Veronica, Ella, Aria, Caleb, Hanna, Byron, Peter, Ashley, Pamela, Lola, Melissa, Wayne, Lila Fitz, Liam, Ian and Amalie off the stage. _

_"Oh my god. We are doing this, aren't we."Spencer mumbled to Toby later that night as they curled up with Caleb, Ezra, Maya, Emily, Hanna, and Aria in front of her fireplace. _

_Toby chuckled, "Yeah baby, we really are."He told her, kissing her forehead. _

_-Flashback end. _

The tears had started again as she finished pouring seven cups of coffee. She smirked evilly, and idea quickly filling her head. She wiped the tears away slowly, then grabbed a pot and a metal spoon before walking back to the living room silently.

She stood far away from the pile of teens, and started whacking the pot with the spoon. "WAKE UP!"She screeched. She figured they needed some fun before they got back to reality.

The six teens squealed and groaned, falling from the large sofa onto the floor. Toby growled, being the first in action as he leapt up and grabbed Spencer, letting the others start the tickle torture.

"OK, I'm sorry, please."she pouted through her tears and laughter. The group stopped tickling her, gratefully taking a mug of coffee of the tray Spencer placed on the table.

After a few minuted of silence, Spencer spoke again. "Thanks, you guys. For staying here I mean. With mom, Melissa and dad in Philly last night, I wouldn't of been able to stay here."

"That's what family is for, Spence."Ezra said, kissing her cheek.

Aria giggled, taking Ezra's hand in her own. "What time is aunt V and uncle Peter and Mel getting back, Spence?" she asked.

"This evening around 10."She shrugged.

Hanna broke away from Caleb to place her mug in the sink, "shouldn't you clean the mirror before they get back?"She questioned, her head clocking adorably to the side.

Spencer grimaced, looking around as she leaned into Toby's side. Toby, realizing she needed the support swayed them backwards and forwards slightly.

"Want us to go with you?"He asked, making sure the others could here. When everyone nodded without question, they started for the stairs.

The group froze when Toby's phone chimed. "The creatures back."Hanna remarked, as the six remaining friends gathered around Toby to read the message.

_Ever wonder whats going on your back is turned? -A_

"Open the attachment."Caleb and Ezra groaned. Toby's thumb hovered over the attachment link, before finally coming down to press it.

He tilted the phone sideways so it was easier for everyone to see. They watched in horror as the video showed them staring at the mirror.

"Spence, is that your closet!?"Caleb cried in shock. Spencer froze, then groaned. The group looked up at the stair warily when the video finished.

Toby led the group up the stairs slowly, and to Spencer's room. He lifted a finger to his lips, almost laughing in amusement when the small line they created did it to each other.

Toby pushed open the door slightly, then shoved it open. The group of seven walked into the room and towards the closet doors.

Spencer pulled the doors gently, and yelped in unison with the three girls as something fell. Aria jumped away from Ezra too pick up the offending object.

"Check it out."Aria whispered to them. She held up the lipstick tube, opening it. She glanced at the mirror then at the lipstick. She rubbed some of the red lipstick on her hand, then walked towards the mirror where she lifted her hand so it was next to A's message to show the teens.

About 3 hours later, the group were in school. Toby, Ezra and Caleb had left the the four girls in the bathroom as they headed to the biology lab to talk about some work they were stuck on.

"Shh!"Spencer hissed as the four girls ran into two separate stools. Hanna and Aria in one, and Emily and Spencer in the other. Aria and Spencer peeked through the gap on the door to watch as Jenna walked into the bathroom. The girls deflated in relief and clicked open the stools.

Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna froze. Jenna was applying the same color lipstick found in Spencer's closet to her lips. "Do you like the color?"Jenna asked as she ruffled her hair, smirking and wishing she could see their faces.

They retreated backwards slightly, watching as Jenna left the bathroom, her stick making a rhythmic tapping sound.

"Oh god."Emily's strangled voice cried. The girls walked from the bathroom to inform their boyfriends of their new discovery.

**A LOT OF WORDS! Gosh, over 2000 words! I don't really like this chapter, but it is a crucial part of the story! this link below is were from today/yesterday I will be putting the outfits and accessories for this story on there. So yeah. I'm not done with the outfits for todays chapter though so bare with. **


	12. Authors Note Important

**Sorry about the long wait everyone. I've been away on holiday for the last week, just me, my mom and lily and my dad. My mom's pregnancy is going well, she's having a girl. I'm excited:) **

**I'm working on the next chapter now. It's almost done. **

**and thank you, **MikaylaSkyeMunzo2519 **your review means a lot. I've checked your story out, it could use a bit of tweaking, but it looks alright! Good luck with it. ****  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey. This story seems to be going downhill with every chapter that I write. So I may end up abandoning it. PM me if you'd like to take it on. **

**This chapter is between Angst, Fluff, Romance..I'm feeling really down today, it's my little brothers funeral. I miss him so much. My daughter can sense it, because she is just as restless as me. **

**Please, don't be afraid to review and tell me I'm overreacting by giving up this story, you have no idea how hard it is to say I'd like to give it up, but I just feel as though I'm not giving this story its complete potential. **

**C11. **

Spencer sighed. It seemed like ever since Alison went missing, her life went into a downward spiral. A seemed too have taken over her life, making her anxious at every turn. Her father had been pushing her away ever since the funeral when Jason DiLaurentis and Jessica DiLaurentis turned up for the week.

Spencer's phone chimed, signaling a text. Her body froze. Thats how it was now, for all of the seven friends. Your phone rings, your body freezes in dread as you wait to see if the message was from A.

_It's Toby!_ Spencer's mind shouted as she sighed in relief. She quickly opened up the message and smiled bitterly when she read the message.

_A's on my back again, Spence. About Jenna..I need too see you. -Toby x _Spencer growled as she tapped out her reply. A was really getting on her last nerve, and Jenna! Ugh! Jenna Marshall, Toby's step-sister. Well, more like a monster than a sister. She still couldn't shake off the anger or regret that Jenna had forced Toby into sexual activities and intercourse. It was wrong, and the fact that her forever love was afraid of her just made her blood boil. Jenna had also physically harmed Amalie, in her presence. She got the shock of her life when Spencer punched her back.

_Come over. I'm home alone, again. Love you. -Spencer x _She sighed, wiping at her cheeks furiously, slapping the tears away.

Peter and Veronica had left without so much as a goodbye, explaining in a text that they were in Philly for the next day or so, and had left 500 dollars on the book shelf for her. Melissa and Lola had gone out of town with Ian and Liam. They would be out of town until next weekend.

"Spencer?"She heard her loving boyfriend yell as he used his key to enter her house.

Toby hated A. He knew what this girl, guy, shem, was doing to his friends. Especially to his girlfriend. He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad that his friends, whom he thought of as family, was as strong as they were. He was terrified that A would blurt out his secret. The Jenna secret, and he isn't talking about the fire in the garage either.

The only ones who knew, were Spencer and Melissa. He trusted those two with his life, so telling them this wasn't as hard as expected. He would've told Amalie, but she was his little sister. And at only 13 years old, he didn't want to kill her innocence. Although it had already been tainted by Jenna.

He was afraid too tell the others. He was sure that Hanna, Emily and Aria wouldn't be able to rein their anger in. Spencer hadn't. She had marched straight over there, and trashed Jenna's room. Jenna was furious, but Toby took the blame. He would take the blame for anything, even murder for Spencer.

Ezra and Caleb wouldn't lash out at Jenna, but most likely at Daniel Cavanaugh, Toby's father for allowing such a monster into his home. His life was clearly dysfunctional enough, he didn't need more family problems too add to it.

He knocked lightly on the Hastings back door, frowning as Spencer would've usually invited him in. He ripped the back door key Spencer had given him for Christmas last year, and slid into the house.

He looked around the living room and kitchen, still frowning slightly. "Spencer?"He yelled, walking towards the stairs.

"Up here, love."She called back, quickly wiping away the rouge tears. She stood up from her bed just as Toby entered her room.

Spencer wasted no time in throwing herself at Toby. "It's OK."She whispered. Toby nodded against her neck, lifting her into his arms and bringing her towards the bed as he laid down and pulled her on him.

"Where's Dan and Amalie?"Spencer asked about half and hour later.

Toby shrugged, bringing his face away from her neck to look her in the eyes. "Dad's taken Lisa to dinner, Amalie is out with Lila, Mike and Anthony."Toby grinned.

"Mike totally has a crush on Lila!"Spencer laughed.

Toby chuckled with her. "And Anthony has a crush on Amalie."He smiled. "Wait, what!?"He exclaimed, looking horrified.

Spencer laughed at him. "Yes Toby, Amalie and Anthony are in love."She cooed, running her fingers through his hair.

"No, no, no, no, shall I say it again? No."He yelped, looking panicked. "My little sister can't be into boys!"

Spencer laughed, placing a loving kiss on his forehead. Toby looked into her eyes again and frowned. "You were crying before I got here."He proclaimed.

Her breath stuttered, she quickly hopped off of the bed and Toby, and ran towards the stairs. "Coffee?"

Toby followed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her backwards to him. "What's the matter?"Toby whispered tenderly into her ears.

"I don't want to talk about it."Spencer mumbled, looking down. Toby sighed, lifting her up into his arms and placing her on the kitchen counter.

He stood in between her legs, caressing her cheek with one hand, and rubbing his other hand soothingly up and down her thigh. "Spill it, baby."

"It's just everything, Toby."She cried, burrowing her body closer to his. "A, Melissa, mom and dad..Ian...everything."

Toby moved his hand from her face and instead rubbed circles into her back. "I know, I understand baby. We all do, stop shutting us out, especially me, Spence."

"I'm sorry. I just..being weak isn't a good look for the Hastings."She sighed.

Toby scoffed. "Listen. I love your family to bits, but they are really stuck up sometimes. And might I add neglectful?"

"I know, Tobes. But it's like my mom and dad have it ingrained in my body and brain that I need to be the best."She sighed, leaning backwards. "Lets go, Han texted me, Aria needs us all apparently!"

Toby shrugged, "OK. But, Spencer!"He called out, watching as she spun looking at him innocently.

"Yes..."

"We will be finishing this conversation."He informed his brunette girlfriend who groaned but nodded.

Toby drove the pair to Hanna's were they would pick up Hanna, Caleb, Ezra and Emily. "Whats wrong with Aria? My mom was on the phone to aunt Pam and aunt Ash last night.."Spencer said, turning in the passenger seat too look at the four occupants in the back.

"We don't know, but my mom had slunk off somewhere with aunt Pam and aunt V, and Aria texted me saying S.O.S, that was it,"Hanna said shrugging.

As the group of friends turned into the Montgomery drive-way, they noticed that Byron and Ella's separate cars weren't there.

"Oh!"the teens gasped as Aria invited them in. The house was trashed and Aria had tears covering her face. Ezra gathered his girlfriend into his arms straight away.

He comforted her for a few minutes before letting the girls take over. "What happened, Ria?"Caleb asked her once they had all sat down in the only room seemingly untouched, that was the living room.

"My mom got a note from A."Aria started.

The gang shared horrified looks. "Saying?"Spencer prompted the small girl, pulling her closer in between her and Emily.

"Explaining that my dad had an affair with one of his students, Meridith, and that it had been going on for years. I don't even know if its stopped. My mom went crazy! She trashed the house and threw my dad out. Mike was staying and your house, Em, so I'm glad he didn't witness it. My mom's gone to meet Aunt Pamela, Aunt Veronica and Aunt Ashley at your house, Hanna. They are heading back there now I think, she left well over an hour ago but took her car to pick up some headache medication or something."

The 6 friends were in a state of shock. "How could Byron do that to aunt Ella!"Hanna and Emily yelled furiously, their faces an identical shade of red.

Caleb and Ezra started listing of ways to beat Byron down. Toby was shaking his head, mulling over the situation at hand.

"Oh."Spencer whispered too herself. A had done it again. A was ruining their lives.

The group sat in silence, thinking over the situation. "Maybe we should tell my mom about A? Maybe my dad hasn't cheated and A is just making up another lie?"Aria said, well, basically pleaded as she rubbed her tears away.

"God Aria. No. Do you want to have to explain every lie we've ever told? Since Ali I mean."Spencer snapped, immediately regretting it as Aria started to cry harder. "Oh. No, no.. don't cry little one. I'm sorry."Spencer cried, she quickly stood up from her seat looking awkward.

Her phone rang. _Now look what you've done. You're a waste of space. -A_

Spencer screamed in anger and fear, throwing her phone against the wall. She allowed her pent up tears of pain and frustration to flow down her cheeks as she rushed from the Montgomery house and across the street to their own.

The six friends stared between the front door which Spencer had left swinging open and her now smashed beyond repair phone on the floor.

"I'll go get her. Caleb, Ezra, Hanna, Emily, Aria..would you mind staying away for a bit? She needs to calm down. I'll call you all in a while."Toby informed the nodding group.

Toby headed out of the Montgomery house, wondering what A had said to Spencer to cause her reaction.

"Spencer?"Toby called as he knocked on the door. He thought she might appreciate it more if he didn't just walk in. "Spence?"

Toby waited for a couple of seconds before he pulled his key out. His phone rang as soon as the door was unlocked.

_You're to late. Say buh bye Toby. kisses -A _

"Help!"Spencer screamed at the top of her voice. She struggled against her captor, biting, kicking and punching. She screamed when shim's hand caught her throat. She brought her leg forward, then slammed it into his knee, hearing the sickening crack.

She wasted no time opening her bedroom door and running down the stairs, straight into the furious Toby's arms. "What happened!"He asked as he pulled the sobbing teen into his arms.

"A! They had me, I thought A was going to kill me Toby."Spencer cried. Toby growled deeply from his chest, placing Spencer on the sofa before he charged up the stairs, intent on killing the seven friends tormentor.

Toby reached the top stair before he stopped. Listening for any sign of something living up stairs. He opened Spencer's bedroom, and gasped at the dead animal on the floor.

"Spencer? Did you ever have a dog?"Toby called down to his frightened girlfriend.

Spencer gasped. "Yes. Tallulah. Staffordshire bull terrier, brown."She explained as she shakily walked up the stairs. "She ran away about 6 years ago.."She dropped to the floor in shock as she spotted the brown staff dog on her floor.

"Tallulah!"She cried. "A killed Tallulah."She reached for Toby. Toby grabbed Spencer from the floor, smiling slightly as she wound herself as tight as she could around him.

He carried her down the stairs, out the house and back across to the Montgomery house. "We need to get out of there. Until I can move Tallulah from your bedroom."He explained as she cried into his chest.

The others cried as Toby explained the events that occurred since they left the Montgomery house. "Tallulah deserves a proper burial or memorial. We will do one today, then tomorrow we leave Rosewood for a week. It's Spring term, so we have four weeks off anyways. My mom owned a summer house at a beach about 6 hours from here. We leave tomorrow."Toby told the friends. Glad when they all agreed.

"We leave tomorrow."They all agreed.

**R.I.P little brother. I love you forever, Jaydon. **


End file.
